The Black and the Green
by Carrymaxwell
Summary: Crossover Harry PotterGundam Wing, Yaoi. Harry fait la connaissance de Duo qui lui réservera bien des surprises... Venez lire!
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Carrymaxwell  
  
Titre : The green and the black  
  
Disclamer: Ils sont pas à moi autant les G-Boys que les perso de Harry Potter!!sniff  
  
The Green and the Black  
  
C'est le mois d'août, l'été n'a pas faibli et la canicule persiste, écrasant l'Angleterre sous une chaleur insupportable. Tout le monde cherche un peu d'ombre ou de fraîcheur parmi les arbres ou à la piscine. Les habitants de Privet Drive avaient tous ouvert leurs fenêtres en grand pour essayer d'attirer une brise inexistante. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait affronter la chaleur de l'été. Tous ? Pas tout à fait. En effet, un jeune garçon, les cheveux noirs, en bataille, était allongé sur la pelouse de 4 Privet Drive à l'ombre d'un buisson. Ses yeux vert émeraude fixaient le ciel d'un bleu étincelant, à travers une paire de lunettes rondes et une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair marquait son front et montrait ainsi qui il était. Harry Potter ou connu aussi sous le nom de "Survivant" ou du Garçon-qui-a- Survécu. Harry soupira et se leva pour ensuite s'étirer et détendre ses muscles endoloris par le trop long séjour sur le sol sec et dur. Ensuite, il rentra dans la maison pour monter rapidement à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Dans la pièce, on pouvait y trouver une vieille malle ouverte et qui contenait des livres de magie ainsi que plusieurs robes de sorciers. Sur l'armoire, une cage était posée, vide. Un livre traînait au pied du lit et un balai était posé dans un recoin de la chambre. Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le lit et tire d'un de ses tiroirs de chevet, un livre qu'il ouvrit doucement. L'album photo des Potter offert par Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Harry feuilletait le livre à la recherche d'une photo précise et quand il l'a trouva, il sourit tendrement malgré la larme qui coulait sur sa joue. La photo représentait son père et sa mère entourés par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Sirius à côtés de James et Remus à droite de Lily.  
  
-Vous me manquez vraiment tous les quatre.  
  
Sirius était mort il y a deux mois et Remus n'avait pas écrit une seule lettre à Harry pour lui demander comment il allait. Ron et Hermione en avaient bien écrite une mais vu le contenu, ils devaient être tout deux au quartier général de l'Ordre. Il était mécontent. Ses amis n'étaient pas avec lui et il s'ennuyait ferme à Privet Drive. Il resta encore un moment dans sa chambre à feuilleter et contempler les photos de son album jusqu'à ce que la tante Pétunia ne l'appelle pour manger. Il n'avait pas très faim mais depuis que Maugrey avait menacé les Dursley de venir si Harry n'était pas traité correctement, l'oncle Vernon l'obligeait à prendre deux fois de la nourriture.  
  
-Je sors, dit Harry quand il eut fini de manger et qu'il ait débarrassé son assiette.  
  
Aucune réponse ne vint. De toute façon, moins Harry voyait les Dursley mieux c'était et réciproquement. La nuit commençait à tomber et Harry avait l'intention d'aller faire un tour au parc. C'est ce qu'il faisait tout le temps depuis deux semaines : une promenade dans le parc le soir. Il partit donc d'un pas léger. Après vingt minutes de marche, il se trouva devant les grandes portes de fer du parc de la ville et comme elles étaient fermées, il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour déverrouiller la porte. Après un léger bruit de verrou, signalant que la porte était ouverte, il l'ouvrit et s'introduisit dans l'obscurité. Le jeune garçon flâna à travers le parc en pensant à ses amis et à Poudlard mais un cri brisa le silence de la nuit. Un cri plein de douleur et de souffrance qui envoya des frissons glacés dans la colonne vertébrale de Harry. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il réfléchit pendant quelques temps mais quand un autre cri perça la nuit, il se décida. Il partit en courant à travers le noir en direction des cris. Après cinq minutes de courses à travers les arbres du parc, Harry stoppa et se cacha derrière un tronc. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil vers la provenance des cris, il fut frappé d'horreur. Une demi-douzaine de mangemorts s'en prenait à un moldu. Ils l'avaient ligoté et lui faisaient subir des Doloris et autres supplices douloureux tout en riant de sa souffrance. Le sang de Harry ne fit qu'un tour et il prit la décision d'affronter les mangemorts, après tout il ne pouvait pas les laisser tuer ce moldu. De plus, après avoir jeter un nouveau coup d'œil, Harry remarqua que le garçon torturé devait avoir son âge. Alors le jeune sorcier sortit lentement de sa cachette et pointa calmement sa baguette sur le petit groupe de sorcier qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu.  
  
-Expelliarmus !!cria-t-il.  
  
Les mangemorts furent projetés sur une longueur de cinq mètres et leurs baguettes volèrent en direction de Harry qui les attrapa. Les mangemorts légèrement sonnés se relevèrent et regardèrent la personne qui avait lancé ce sortilège plutôt puissant et ne virent que Harry Potter une main pleine de baguettes magiques et l'autre pointant la sienne dans leur direction.  
  
-Tiens, tiens, tiens, Potter. Que nous vaut cette visite ? ricana un des serviteurs de Voldemort.  
  
-Partez !!Immédiatement !!siffla le jeune homme..  
  
-...On voudrait bien mais nous n'en avons pas fini avec lui, dit le mangemort en désignant la forme recroquevillée sur le sol, et de plus, on veut récupérer nos baguettes.  
  
-Non ! Partez tout de suite avant que je ne vous jette un sort et que je prévienne le Ministère.  
  
Le mangemort qui semblait être le chef le regarda fixement avec dans les yeux, une flamme de pure haine. Harry soutint son regard sans ciller puis après un moment, le mangemort transplana suivi bientôt de ses collègues, non sans avoir lancer un :On se retrouvera Potter. Après que Harry se soit assuré que tout était à nouveau calme, il se précipita vers le corps inerte du jeune adolescent torturé. Celui-ci était inconscient et sa respiration était saccadée. Harry décida de l'emmener chez lui peut importe ce que son oncle dira. Il jeta un sort de lévitation au jeune homme puis partit en direction de Privet Drive. Après un petit quart d'heure de marche où heureusement il ne rencontra personne, il arriva à Privet Drive et pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, il préféra ne pas qu'on le voit avec à ses côtés un corps en lévitation donc il décida de tout simplement porter le blesser lui-même. Ensuite, après avoir traversé la rue et être devant la porte, il l'ouvrit non sans quelques difficultés avec le corps dans les bras puis il monta rapidement après avoir fermé silencieusement la porte sur la nuit. Quand il atteignit sa chambre, le jeune garçon commença à bouger dans les bras de Harry qui une fois arrivé dans sa chambre déposa délicatement le moldu sur le lit. Le jeune sorcier partit alors chercher un bol ainsi qu'un peu d'eau fraîche pour calmer la respiration du torturé. Après avoir trempé la serviette, qu'il avait également ramenée, dans l'eau, il la déposa sur le front du jeune homme. Le sorcier commença alors à l'étudier. Il avait les cheveux châtains, très long, noués en une natte. Il était tout habillé de noir et devait effectivement avoir son âge. L'inconnu repris connaissance après quelques minutes et parut paniqué mais Harry lui assura qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.  
  
-Merci, murmura le natté.  
  
-Mais de rien, je n'allais quand même pas te laisser te faire tuer par ces mangemorts, répondit Harry avec un sourire réconfortant.  
  
Le Survivant remarqua alors pour la première fois la couleur des yeux du natté. Ce n'était pas bleu mais pas violet non plus, c'était améthyste, légèrement plus foncé par moment quand les yeux se trouvait dans l'ombre.  
  
-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux long.  
  
-Harry. Harry Potter et toi ?  
  
-Moi? Duo Maxwell.  
  
Fin chapitre1  
  
Note : Je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de Cross-over Hp/Gw en français alors j'ai décidé d'en faire un...  
  
Une pitite rewiew pleaze ??? 


	2. Décision difficile

Chapitre2  
  
Quelques jours après l'attaque, Duo se trouvait toujours chez les Dursley en compagnie de Harry. Celui-ci avait expliqué à son oncle que Duo était un de ses camarades d'école pour que les Dursley ne le mette pas à la porte.  
  
La natté avait quand même prévenu ses amis qu'il ne devaient pas se faire de soucis. Ils lui avaient tout de même répondu qu'ils passeraient le voir.  
  
Alors que Duo et Harry discutaient tranquillement à l'ombre de quelques buissons, dans le jardin des Dursley, une voiture s'arrêta à proximité et quatre adolescents en descendirent.  
  
Lorsque le natté les vit, il se leva et fit de grands signes de la main.  
  
-Et les gars. Je suis ici !  
  
-Baka, répliqua un des jeunes.  
  
Les quatre nouveaux venu se dirigèrent vers Harry et Duo pour ensuite enjambés le muret qui les séparaient.  
  
-Salut Duo, tu vas bien ? demanda un des garçon.  
  
-Super bien, maintenant. Harry, voici mes amis. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang. Les gars, je vous présente Harry Potter.  
  
-Hn, fut la réponse du dénommé Heero.  
  
-Salut ! firent les autres.  
  
Harry observa les quatre adolescents en face de lui.  
  
Heero avait les cheveux brun en bataille et les yeux bleu cobalt lançant des regards glacés.  
  
Trowa avait les yeux verts comme la forêt et les cheveux brun lui tombant devant les yeux en une grande mèche.  
  
Quatre quand à lui avait les yeux de couleur bleu-turquoise et des cheveux blond platine.  
  
Enfin, Wufei devait être chinois et ses yeux ainsi que ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur d'ébène comme ceux de Harry mais plus long et attaché en une queue de cheval.  
  
Après les avoir observé, Harry répondit un : salut, avant qu'une chouette aussi blanche que la neige ne descende du ciel pour se poser sur l'épaule du sorcier.  
  
-Heu..., Harry ? Elle a quoi à la patte cette chouette ? demanda Duo s'étonnant encore de voir un animal nocturne devant lui et en pleine journée.  
  
Harry détacha le morceau de parchemin de la patte d'Hedwige pour ensuite lui dire qu'elle pouvait aller se reposer dans la chambre.  
  
-Harry, tu parles aux chouettes maintenant ? demanda Duo plus que surpris.  
  
Le jeune sorcier rigola et déplia le parchemin sous les regards étonné des autres.  
  
-Non Duo, je te rassure, je ne parle pas aux chouettes seulement aux serpents. Et pour tout dire, tu viens de voir Hedwige, ma chouette.  
  
Duo, Quatre et Wufei regardèrent Harry avec étonnement, Heero et Trowa ne firent que lever un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
(Le parchemin contient les résultats des BUSE, 13 pour Harry)  
  
-Sais-tu qui t'as attaqué ? Et comment t'ont-ils blessés ? demanda Potter pour changer de sujet.  
  
-Maintenant que tu me le demandes, j'ai pas de réponses à te donner.  
  
Harry sourit et décida de lui dire qui il était. Il demanda aux autres de le suivre derrière la maison et s'assit sur la pelouse de couleur jaune.  
  
-Asseyez-vous que je vous raconte.  
  
Les cinq garçons s'assirent autour du sorcier et il leur raconta alors qui il était. C'est-à-dire un sorcier allant à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et qu'il avait un grand ennemi : Voldemort.  
  
A la fin du récit, ce fut un Duo complètement ahuri qui repris la parole :  
  
-T'es...T'es...T'es un sorcier ? demanda le natté sans trop y croire même en ayant écouté l'histoire.  
  
Harry acquiesa d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Waooouuuu !!Génial !!! C'est juste un peu dur à avaler.  
  
-C'est vrai que ça ne se voit pas tout les jours un sorcier, dit Quatre.  
  
-Rassure-toi, vous êtes les seuls moldus à savoir que je suis un sorcier. A l'exception de mon oncle et de ma tante.  
  
-Moldu ??, demanda Heero.  
  
-Ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magique, répondit Harry.  
  
-Cool, je connais un mec, c'est un sorcier et il a sauvé ma peau.  
  
-Maxwell !! commença Wufei.  
  
-Tais-toi, Baka, finit Heero.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Hee-chan.  
  
Un sourire apparut sur les visages de Harry et Quatre. Puis Duo se tourna vers le sorcier et lui demanda pour que seul lui puisse entendre.  
  
-Tu peux jeter un sort à Wuffy ?  
  
-Si tu veux. Tu penses à quoi ?  
  
-Que tu le figes !  
  
-Il doit figé qui ? demanda Trowa en ayant entendu la conversation et n'étant pas sûr de vouloir savoir.  
  
Duo et Harry sourirent sadiquement à Wufei qui se leva d'un bond et sortit son katana en un éclair.  
  
-Tu ne me figeras pas ! cria le chinois en menaçant le sorcier.  
  
Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry puis il s'écria :  
  
-Expelliarmus !  
  
Le sabre de Wufei s'échappa de ses mains et vint se planter devant le Survivant quand au chinois, il fut projeté à six mètres pour ne rencontrer que le muret.  
  
Heero haussa un sourcil d'admiration et réussi même à faire un demi- sourire.  
  
-T'as réussi à battre Wufei, à faire sourire Heero et Trowa qui se marre, là t'as la bénédiction de tout le monde !!! s'exclama Duo.  
  
-Wufei, tu restes au pied du muret ou tu reviens ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.  
  
-Il préfère rester, il aime beaucoup les murets, répondit Duo en souriant.  
  
-MAXWELL !!  
  
-Calmez-vous tout les deux, incita Quatre, vous me donnez mal à la tête.  
  
-Bon, et si vous me racontiez qui vous êtes, dit Harry après s'être à nouveau assit sur la pelouse.  
  
Les cinq moldus se regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête.  
  
-Nous sommes les pilotes de Gundam. Tu connais ??  
  
-Les Gundam ? Ces robots géant prévus pour la guerre ?  
  
Tous acquiésèrent silencieusement.  
  
-C'est pas plus mal de savoir qui vous êtes. Mais il y a un truc que je ne comprend pas : comment as-tu fait pour te faire attraper si facilement alors que tu es un pilote de Gundam. Tu as quand même dû recevoir un entraînement spécial, non ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui, mais...je m'étais disputé avec Heero alors j'étais sorti pour me changer les idées et je ne les ais pas entendu arriver parce que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.  
  
-D'accord...  
  
Mais à ce moment-là, une chouette au couleur brune arriva et laissa tomber une lettre d'aspect officiel sur les genoux d'Harry.  
  
-M'énerve les lettres officielles..., grogna le sorcier.  
  
Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut la lettre mais quelque chose clochait.  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Après vous avoir reconnu à jeter un sortilège de Désarmement à 14h37, devant quatre moldus, nous vous prions de ne pas recommencer et de laisser la brigade des Utilisations Abusifs de la Magie venir régler le problème.  
  
Avec mes meilleurs salutations  
  
Eléonore Delas Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie  
  
-Harry, ça va ? demanda Duo l'ayant vu légèrement pâlir.  
  
-Oui, ça va mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprend pas...  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond.  
  
-Heu...On est bien six maintenant, non ?  
  
Tous acquiésèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Mais dans la lettre, ils disent que j'ai fait de la magie devant quatre moldus alors qui a été oublié ??  
  
Tous se regardèrent et ne purent rien ajouté puisque trois sorciers venaient de transplaner.  
  
-Bonjour Mr Potter, dit un vieux sorcier aux cheveux grisonnants.  
  
-Heu...Bonjour. J'aurais juste une petite question..., répondit Harry.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Sur la lettre que l'on vient de m'envoyer, il est écrit que j'ai fait de la magie devant quatre moldus hors nous sommes six dont moi qui suis sorcier, dit-il en désignant les pilotes de Gundam et lui-même, alors qui a été oublié ?  
  
-Le service de détection de la magie ne s'est jamais trompé en sept cents ans alors, il doit y avoir un sorcier autre que vous.  
  
-Mais qui ?  
  
-Nous allons le savoir tout de suite.  
  
Le sorcier aux cheveux gris s'approcha de Quatre et leva sa baguette pour ensuite jeter un sort sur le blond. Un halo de couleur bleu l'entoura un moment puis s'estompa.  
  
-Ce n'est pas lui le sorcier, mais par contre, il est empathe.  
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil au blond et lui sourit.  
  
Le sorcier au cheveux gris se dirigea alors vers Trowa et répéta le même geste qu'il avait fait avant mais cette fois-ci, aucun halo n'entoura le français et Harry en déduisit que le halo bleu représentait l'empathie.  
  
-Non plus, déclara le représentant du ministère.  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers Duo et recommença le même manège et cette fois un puissant halo de couleur noir et or entoura le natté.  
  
Quand la lumière se fut dissipé, le sorcier aux cheveux grisonnant se retourna et sourit à Harry.  
  
-Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien lui !! s'exclama-t-il.  
  
Tous regardèrent Duo, certain d'étonnement, d'autre avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que je suis un sorcier ? Mais comment est-ce que je peux être un sorcier et ne pas le savoir ??!! demanda le natté avec surprise.  
  
-Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Normalement un sorcier reçois une lettre de l'école la plus proche ou alors des choses pas "normal" se produise, répondit le vieux monsieur.  
  
-On pourrait demander à Dumbledore de le prendre dans l'école comme cela il pourrait apprendre la magie, si tu es d'accord Duo, proposa Harry.  
  
-Je suis partant pour apprendre la magie ! s'exclama Duo avec une joie et un sourire immense.  
  
A ce moment, un hibou arriva et laissa tomber une lettre sur les genoux de l'américain. Il regarda le hibou s'envoler au loin. Puis il ouvrit l'enveloppe pour ensuite lire la lettre :  
  
Cher Monsieur Maxwel,  
  
Ce hibou me précède de peu. J'aimerais vous rencontrer. Mr Potter ainsi que vos amis peuvent participer à la discussion.  
  
Avec mes meilleurs salutations,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Après avoir lu la lettre, quelqu'un transplana et le natté regarda la personne qui venait d'arriver.  
  
C'était un homme, sorcier sans aucun doute, ayant une longue barbe blanche et de longs cheveux blancs. Il avait un nez aquilin et ses yeux bleu plein de malice regardait Duo à travers une paire de lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
-Bonjour Mr Maxwell, bonjour Harry, messieurs, salua le directeur.  
  
-Bonjour Albus, répondirent les trois personnes du Ministère.  
  
-Vous pouvez y aller, je doute que ces jeunes gens veuillent se laisser faire si vous voulez leur effacer la mémoire.  
  
Les trois employés de Ministère transplanèrent après s'être regarder et avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.  
  
-Bien, maintenant que pensez-vous d'une tasse de thé dans mon bureau ? proposa Dumbledore, Harry tu viens ?  
  
Harry suivit le directeur de Poudlard bientôt rejoind par les cinq pilotes de Gundam. Ils marchèrent un moment puis arrivèrent dans le parc qui à cette heure, était plus vide que d'habitude à cause de la chaleur.  
  
Dumbledore les conduisit vers un buisson et il y fouilla un instant pour en retirer un vieux ballon de football.  
  
-Harry, tu montres l'exemple ?  
  
Harry qui savait ce qu'était le ballon : un portoloin en locurrence, le toucha et attendit que les autres suivent son exemple.  
  
Après quelques minutes où personne ne bougea, Heero se décida à toucher la balle puis les autres suivirent le mouvement et après que Wufei ait touché en dernier le ballon, le portoloin s'enclencha et tous les sept, ils furent emmener à proximité de Poudlard.  
  
Dumbledore se dirigea vers le grand château alors que les pilotes de Gundam suivait Harry en regardant avec admiration l'immense bâtiment.  
  
Tous les sept entrèerent dans le château et montèrent les étages, toujours en suivant Dumbledore.  
  
Après quelques minutes, à travers plusieurs couloirs où Heero essayait de se souvenir du chemin empreinté, ils se trouvèrent devant une grande statut représentant un aigle. Le directeur donna un mot de passe, puis la gargouille se mit en mouvement pour ensuite faire place à des escaliers en colimaçon.  
  
Dumbledore s'engouffra dans la montée suivi par Harry et les pilotes.  
  
-M'énerve ! J'ai l'impression de ne connaître que ce bureau..., grogna le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts.  
  
-Allons Harry, tu n'y viens pas si souvent tout de même, lui dit Dumbledore avant d'ouvrir la porte du bureau en question.  
  
Le directeur fit apparaître six chaises confortables et demanda calmement aux adolescents de s'asseoir.  
  
-Bien, alors je pense que vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ais fait venir ici, non ?  
  
-Un peu, oui, répondit Heero.  
  
-Je vais donc aller droit au but. Etant donné que Mr Maxwell est un sorcier, je lui propose de venir étudier à Poudlard. S'il le souhaite bien entendu.  
  
-Je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer mes cours, répondit simplement le garçon aux yeux améthystes.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'école va vous fournir tout les livres et le matéiel nécessaire à vos études.  
  
A ce moment-là, Duo fut stupéfié. Cet homme lui proposait de l'intégrer dans son école mais pas n'importe quelle école : une école de sorcellerie et lui proposait également de lui payer ses effets scolaire. L'américain fit la seule chose possible dans ce cas-là : il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma puis la rouvrit de nouveau comme un poisson hors de l'eau.  
  
-Et bien Mr Maxwell, que décidez-vous ? demanda Dumbledore avec un sourire face à l'expression de Duo.  
  
L'américain regarda es compagnons d'armes et les vit hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
-Il faut que je réflechisse..., finit-il par dire.  
  
Puis il sortit rapidement du bureau pour partir en courant à travers les couloirs.  
  
Dans le bureau, Dumbledore posa la seule question qui lui soit venu à l'esprit depuis le départ précipité du garçon :  
  
-Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?  
  
-Il ne veut sans doute pas nous laisser et venir ici pour étudier. On est comme une famille pour lui. Alors venir ici, c'est comme abandonner sa famille, expliqua Quatre.  
  
-Je comprend, mais vous pouvez rester vous aussi, si vous le souhaitez. Il y a bien assez de chambres dans ce château.  
  
-Qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda l'arabe à ses amis.  
  
-Ca ne me dérangerais pas de prendre un peu de vacances, répondit Wufei.  
  
-Et vous deux ?  
  
-Si tu restes, je reste, répondit simplement Trowa.  
  
L'arabe sourit à cette phrase.  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Hn, je retourne à la guerre mais si vous avez besoin de moi prévenez-moi.  
  
-D'accord, fit le blond avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Bon, moi je vais voir où se trouve Duo, dit harry qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole.  
  
Il sortit puis se mit à chercher le natté tout en espérant qu'il accepterais la proposition de Dumbledore. Il croisa Nick-quasi-sans-tête et lui demanda s'il n'avait pas vu un garçon avec de longs cheveux nattés.  
  
-Si je l'ai vu ? Bien sûr ! Il montait en courant la tour d'astronomie.  
  
-Merci !  
  
Harry partit en courant en direction de la tour en question et y monta les marches quatre à quatre. Quand il arriva en haut essouflé, il vit Duo accoudé à la ballustrade, la tête levée vers les étoiles.  
  
L'adolescent aux yeux verts-émeraude s'approcha du pilote et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
  
Duo se retourna vivement, un couteau en main. Mais quand il vit Harry, il se détendit.  
  
-Désolé, je suis toujours sur le qui-vive, sauf quelque fois..., lui expliqua l'américain.  
  
-Ce n'est rien. Tu as réfléchis à la proposition ?  
  
-Oui, mais...je ne veux pas abandonner ma "famille"...ils sont tout pour moi.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. Dumbledore a dit qu'ils pouvaient rester s'ils le souhaitaient.  
  
-Et... ?  
  
-Et ils restent tous sauf Heero mais si on a besoin de lui, il a dit qu'il viendrait.  
  
-C'est vrai ? Ils restent ?  
  
-Oui !!!  
  
-Alors..., j'accepte la proposition du dirlo !!! annonça Duo.  
  
Harry lui sourit. L'année allait être mouvementé.  
  
Fin chapitre 2  
  
N.A.  
  
Une chtite précision sur les pilotes de Gundam  
  
Heero est japonais  
  
Duo, américain  
  
Trowa, français  
  
Quatre, arabe  
  
Et Wufei est chinois.  
  
Quatre est empathe ça veut dire qu'il peut ressentir les sentiments des autres c'est dans le genre de la télépathie c'est psychique et émotionnel.  
  
Bon c'est tout je crois si vous avez une question posez-là moi. J'y répondrais (si je peux...)  
  
Bye  
  
Carry Maxwell  
  
P.S. Le chapitre 3 devrais arriver bientôt il est déjà sur brouillon... 


	3. La Répartition

Chapitre 3  
  
La Répartition  
  
-HARRY !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry entra en trombe dans la petite chambre où Duo se changeait et trouva un américain vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire, uniforme de Poudlard.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Survivant avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Il y a que j'ai dû me tromper en enfilant cette robe, expliqua le natté.  
  
Harry tourna un peu autours de Duo pour voir si tout les pans de la robe était bien placés puis revint en face de sorcier aux yeux améthyste.  
  
-Tu es très bien habillé, déclara Harry.  
  
-Mais...C'est impossible ! Comment on fait pour marcher ? C'est trop long !  
  
-Tu t'y habitueras, tu verras. Tu as tout tes livres ?  
  
-Ouais !  
  
-Bon, la Répartition commence dans deux heures. On va dans le parc ?  
  
-D'accord, approuva Duo.  
  
Ils sortirent de la pièce et descendirent dans le Grand Hall où ils rencontrèrent Trowa et Quatre.  
  
-Salut ! T'es chouette comme ça, Duo ! s'émerveilla l'arabe.  
  
-Hn, merci, fit l'américain renfrogné.  
  
-Vous alliez où comme ça ? demanda le français.  
  
-Dans le parc. On a deux heures avant que la Répartition ne commence, répondit Harry.  
  
-D'accord. On peut vous accompagner ?  
  
-Bien sûr.  
  
Ils sortirent donc tout les quatre dans la fraîcheur de parc étant donné que la nuit tombait lentement.  
  
-On va vers le lac ? proposa le Survivant.  
  
-Volontiers.  
  
Après avoir traversé l'étendue d'herbe et être arrivés au bord du lac, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe humide. La journée avait été magnifique et aucun nuages n'était venu cacher le soleil. La nuit promettait d'être belle !  
  
Quatre et Trowa se mirent à l'écart pour se papouiller étant donné qu'ils sortaient ensemble.  
  
-Harry ? Tu peux m'apprendre des trucs sur la magie ? demanda Duo pour briser le silence et pour apprendre quelque chose ( il en meurt d'envie...).  
  
-Bien sûr. Que veux-tu savoir ?  
  
-Apprend-moi un sortilège de défense, dit le natté avec détermination.  
  
-Très bien. L'expelliarmus tu connais ?  
  
-Non, c'est quoi ?  
  
-Un sortilège de désarmement. Si tu es menacé par un mangemort, tu peux l'utiliser.  
  
-Ok. On commence ?  
  
-Allons-y !  
  
Harry appris alors à Duo le sortilège expelliarmus et après une heure et demi, l'américain maîtrisait totalement le sort. Ce fût alors l'heure de rentrer pour la Répartition et le banquet. Ils se quittèrent dans le Grand Hall, Duo allant vers Mc Gonagall, Harry à la table des Griffondors déjà bondé et Trowa et Quatre à la table des professeurs auprès de Wufei.  
  
Les élèves qui venaient d'arriver étaient intrigués par ces trois adolescents à la table principale.  
  
Les conversations cessèrent quand Dumbledore se leva pour quelques précisions.  
  
-Bien le bonjour, j'aimerais vous informez tout d'abord qu'un nouvel élève sera réparti et entrera directement en 6ème année. Ses amis ici présent, dit-il en désignant les pilotes à l'exception de Heero qui n'était pas là, ont bien voulu rester avec lui pour le soutenir. Il sera donc réparti en premier. Je vous pris d'accueillir M. Duo Maxwell.  
  
Duo entra et quelques applaudissements et encouragements ainsi que des clin d'œil aguicheur de la part des filles, se firent remarquer.  
  
Le natté traversa la salle et vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Mc Gonagall lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête et se fût une conversation tendu qui se déroula.  
  
-Mmmh, voilà donc un sorcier oublié. Mmh, Serpentard devrais bien te convenir vu ton âme et tes pensées.  
  
-Serpentard... ? Tu peux oublier !! T'as quoi d'autre à me proposer ?  
  
-Griffondor, mais Serpentard te conviendrais quand même mieux.  
  
-M'en fiche de Serpentard ! Envois-moi à Griffondor.  
  
-C'est moi qui décide ici, pas toi !  
  
-Et bien si tu ne m'envoies pas à Griffondor, je me ferais une joie de te découper en morceaux et de t'utiliser pour nettoyer mes mains après avoir vérifier mon Gundam. Bien entendu, je ne te promet pas que tu ne passera pas à la poubelle à un moment donné mais tu m'auras servi..., dit-il d'un air sadique.  
  
-Bien, bien, c'est bon. Pas besoin de me menacer non plus !!Griffondor ? Très bien ! GRIFFONDOR !!!hurla le Choixpeau.  
  
McGonagall ôta le vieux chapeau rappiècé de la tête de Duo et celui-ci se dirigea vers Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Il a mis du temps à te placer ! Il savait pas où te mettre ?  
  
-Oh si. Serpentard. J'ai pas voulu alors je l'ai quelque peu menacé de le transformer en chiffons s'il m'envoyait à Serpentard.  
  
Harry commença à rire mais bien vite, il se calma en voyant arriver Ron et Hermione. Ron s'assit à côté de Harry et Hermione en face de lui.  
  
-Salut Harry. Passez de bonnes vacances ? demanda le rouquin.  
  
-Oui plutôt. Je les ai passé ici avec Duo et ses amis, quand aux Dursley, je ne préfère pas m'en souvenir.  
  
Ron sourit et Hermione regarda Duo. L'américain lui fit un magnifique sourire ce qui fit rougir la jeune fille en retour.  
  
-Duo, je te présente Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, mes amis. Ron, Hermione, je vous présente Duo Maxwell.  
  
-Salut, firent Ron et Hermione ensemble.  
  
Mais déjà Drago Malefoy se dirigeait vers eux accompagné de ses deux gorilles, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
-Et flûte, planquez-vous voici le grand Drago Malefoy, murmura Ron.  
  
-Alors Potter, t'as de nouveau accepter quelqu'un dans ton stupide groupe d'adorateur de moldus ?  
  
-Malefoy et Harry se déteste depuis la première année, chuchota le rouquin à Duo.  
  
-Ah ok.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda Harry avec haine.  
  
-Fais attention Potter, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, tu ferais mieux de me parler correctement, répliqua le blond.  
  
Duo en ayant marre de voir le Serpentard insulter Harry, décida donc d'intervenir.  
  
-He dis donc, t'as pas fini d'emmerder Harry ? Il t'a rien fait et toi tu viens avec ta grande gueule. On a pas besoin de toi ici ! Alors dégage !  
  
-Tiens le nouveau et son style de fillette qui joue les grands. Sache que je suis le dirigeant respecté des Serpentard et que ici, tout le monde me craint, alors un conseil : ne me cherche pas ! Sinon...  
  
Crabbe et Goyle firent jouer leurs muscles, menaçant.  
  
Tous les élèves regardaient à présent le petit groupe et les professeurs attendaient l'issu de la joute verbale.  
  
-Bof, tu ne me fais pas peur et tes chiens de garde non plus. Adieu, répondit le natté en tournant les talons et partit au bout de la table des Griffondor.  
  
Drago Malefoy, ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, sortit alors sa baguette et lança un sortilège (imaginez ce que vous voulez...) mais Duo se retourna avec une rapidité fulgurante puis évita le sort en se baissant puis enjamba en quelques secondes la distance le séparant du Serpentard et sortit un couteau d'on ne sait où pour ensuite le placer sur la gorge de Malefoy.  
  
-Essaye une seule fois de m'avoir et tu auras à faire à Shinigami. Compris ? murmura Duo sur un ton menaçant.  
  
-Ou...Oui, répondit Drago d'une petite voix, surpris de la rapidité du nouveau.  
  
Tous, même les professeurs s'étaient figé face à la vitesse et à la menace du nouvel élève.  
  
Duo rangea son couteau puis sortit sans un regard en arrière, de la Grande Salle. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei le suivirent. Ils montèrent la tour d'Astronomie pour trouver le natté accoudé à la ballustrade.  
  
-Ca va, Duo ? demanda Quatre, inquiet.  
  
-Oui, ça va, mais il m'a énervé l'autre abruti !  
  
-Tu as pu te maîtriser c'est bon. Tu veux que j'appelle heero ?  
  
-Non, ça va aller, merci.  
  
-Tu veux revenir en bas ? demanda trowa.  
  
-Oui, j'ai encore faim.  
  
-Maxwell, soupira Wufei devant le comportement de l'américain.  
  
Duo ne répondit rien.  
  
Les quatre garçons descendirent dans le Grand Hall puis franchirent les portes de la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit immédiatement et toute les têtes s'étaient tournées vers les pilotes.  
  
-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? demanda Duo.  
  
Après cette phrase, tout les élèves reprirent leurs occupations, c'est-à- dire manger.  
  
Le jeune homme à la natte se dirigea vers la table de sa maison après avoir dit "à tout à l'heure" à ses amis.  
  
Il arriva à proximité de Harry, Ron et Hermione et demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir. Les trois adolescents se regardèrent puis Harry lui fit une place à côté de lui.  
  
-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je me suis laissé emporter. Je crois que maintenant tout le monde à peur de moi.  
  
-C'était voulu ? demanda Hermione.  
  
-De quoi ? Le couteau ? essaya Duo.  
  
-Oui.  
  
-En fait, avoir une arme sur moi me permet de me rassurer et de pouvoir me défendre. Pour moi, c'est normal. Quand à ce que j'ai fait, c'est plutôt par réflexe. Je suis un soldat et les champs de batailles, moldu, ça me connais. Soit t'es assez rapide et tu tue soit tu es trop lent et tu te fais tué, c'est comme ça, expliqua Duo en buvant un verre de jus de citrouille et mangeant son poulet.  
  
Hermione était choqué, Ron le regardait avec horreur et Harry méditait mais en même temps, approuvait les dires de l'américain.  
  
-Je sais pourquoi tu as dit cela et tu as tout à fait raison.  
  
-Harry ! Tu l'encourage ? s'exclama la jeune fille.  
  
-Je ne l'encourage pas, j'approuve ces dires. Face à Voldemort (frissons de la part des deux autres), c'est la même chose. T'es rapide et tu t'en sort ou tu meurts, confirma le Survivant.  
  
Ron et Hermione ne dirent plus rien et le festin se passa sans autre incident.  
  
Puis à la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et fit son habituel discours : La Forêt Interdite , toujours interdite, les objets interdits par Rusard le concierge (si on peut appeler ce mec un concierge...), pas de magie dans les couloirs et demanda aux élèves d'être plus prudents que jamais, dû au retour de Voldemort.  
  
Enfin tout les élèves purent sortir de la Grande Salle et ils allèrent tous se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif pour être en forme pour la journée suivante.  
  
Fin chapitre 3  
  
N.A.  
  
Le chapitre 4 devrait arriver mais je dois le taper à l'ordi et il y 9 pages A4 et sinon je part en vacances en France à partit du 11 juillet et cela pendant 2 semaines... J'aurais au moins le temps d'écrire...  
  
Sinon si vous avez une idée du couple principal, vous pouvez toujours proposez...  
  
Je dis encore merci à tous ceux qui m'on rewiewer ( 9 rewiew de chaque côté...)  
  
Bye  
  
Carry Maxwell  
  
P.S. Le couple est en rapport avec le titre ( je crois que j'en ai déjà trop dit...) 


	4. Première journée chez les sorciers

Chapitre 4  
  
Première Journée chez les sorciers  
  
Il était 7h00 du matin et les occupants de dortoirs des Griffondor de 6ème année se réveillaient lentement. Ron s'habillait déjà, Seamus et Dean se réveillaient calmement et Neville n'était déjà plus là. Quant à Harry, il émergeait lentement de son sommeil et Duo lui, dormait encore.  
  
-Qui le réveille ? demanda Ron.  
  
-Pas moi, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver menacé d'un couteau, répondit Seamus.  
  
-Moi non plus, fit Dean.  
  
-Bon, je m'en occupe, répliqua Harry encore ensommeillé.  
  
Le garçon aux cheveux noirs s'habilla rapidement et s'approcha de l'américain. Il le secoua légèrement. Pas de réponse. Il le secoua plus fermement mais toujours pas de réponse. Harry décida donc d'employer les grands moyens, il prit sa baguette et murmura un sort. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un jet d'eau jaillit de l'item magique et duo se retrouva tout mouillé.  
  
-Haaaaaaaa, Harry, bordel ! On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens comme ça!!! Cria le natté complètement trempé.  
  
-Désolé, j'arrivais pas à te réveiller, Les cours commencent dans ¾ d'heure.  
  
L'information mis quelques secondes pour atteindre le cerveau de Duo puis celui-ci se leva d'un bond et partit faire sa toilette. Quinze minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain, habillé et séché.  
  
Il prit ses affaires d'école et fourra le tout dans son sac puis partit en courant suivit de Harry, en direction de la Grande Salle.  
  
L'américain et le Survivant arrivèrent essoufflés aux portes de la Grande Salle et le natté alla s'asseoir à la table des Griffondor puis commença à manger.  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, après s'être rempli le ventre d'un bon petit déjeuner, Duo attendit que Harry, Ron et Hermione finissent de manger puis ils partirent tous les quatre pour leur premier cours de la journée après avoir reçu leur emploi du temps : DCFM.  
  
Les quatre sorciers arrivèrent après quelques minutes de marche devant la salle de classe de DCFM.  
  
Quelques élèves étaient déjà là à attendre le début du cours.  
  
-Duo, pourquoi t'es avec nous en 6ème ?  
  
-Le dirlo m'a dit que j'avais le niveau pour suivre les cours de 6ème.  
  
Ron et Hermione le regardèrent surpris. Duo, n'ayant jamais étudié la magie entrait directement en 6ème ??? Pas possible !!  
  
Mais les deux sorciers durent interrompre leurs pensées car la cloche venait de sonner et les élèves rentraient en classe.  
  
Ron et Hermione s'assirent tout devant et Harry et Duo juste derrière eux. Le prof de DCFM entra dans la classe et se posta devant la vingtaine d'élève de Griffondor et de Serpentard.  
  
Harry étant en train d'expliquer à Duo le but de la matière, il ne sut pas qui était le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
-Bien le bonjour, salua l'homme.  
  
Harry sursauta en entendant la voix et leva les yeux vers son professeur. Un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon aux cheveux noirs en reconnaissant Remus Lupin.  
  
Lupin lui rendit son sourire et remarqua ensuite Duo.  
  
-Il y a un nouvel élève à ce que je vois, dit-t-il en regardant le natté.  
  
Duo se fit tout petit sur sa chaise en regardant le professeur Lupin.  
  
-Tu sais lancer un sortilège de défense ?  
  
-...L'expelliarmus.  
  
-J'ai pourtant entendu dire que tu venais à peine d'apprendre que tu étais un sorcier, non ?  
  
-Oui, mais c'est Harry qui m'a appris ce sort pendant les vacances, dit Duo tout fier.  
  
-Très bien alors essayez de me désarmer.  
  
-Heu..., fit le nouveau.  
  
-Vas-y. Je le connais très bien, il est très gentil. Je te le présenterai après les cours, d'acc ? murmura Harry pour donner confiance à Duo.  
  
-D'accord, approuva le natté.  
  
Le jeune sorcier se leva et fit face à son professeur. Il leva sa baguette flambant neuve et dit bien haut :  
  
-Expelliarmus !  
  
La puissance du sortilège fût énorme, tellement énorme que le professeur Lupin s'écrasa contre le mur se trouvant à sept mètres et il tomba évanoui dû au choc.  
  
-Professeur ! s'écria Harry en voyant l'homme s'effondré, inconscient.  
  
-Oh, merde, jura Duo, pour mon premier cours, c'est pas cool.  
  
-Venez m'aider ! s'écria encore le Survivant en s'étant précipité vers Lupin.  
  
Ron et Hermione se levèrent et allèrent aider Harry à réveiller l'adulte puis Duo se joignit au trio pour donner un coup de main.  
  
Plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés et entouraient maintenant les quatre adolescents et leur professeur.  
  
Après une dizaine de minutes où les jeunes sorciers tentèrent de réveiller Remus Lupin, l'adulte ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda ses élèves, complètement perdu et ne sachant plus où il était.  
  
-Professeur, ça va ? Je vous ai pas blessé ? demanda Duo, inquiet.  
  
-..., fit Lupin encore perdu.  
  
Puis tout à coup, tout lui revint en mémoire et il se leva avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Oui, ça va très bien, un peu mal à la tête mais sinon ça va. Comment tu t'appelles déjà ? Duo Maxwell, non ?  
  
-Heu...oui, répondit le natté encore confus d'avoir assommé son professeur de DCFM.  
  
-Excellent sortilège. 50 points pour Griffondor. Je n'ai jamais un sortilège aussi puissant réalisé par un élève.  
  
Duo rougit, gêné.  
  
-Bien. Pour tout le monde, que pensez-vous d'apprendre le Patronus ? demanda lupin pour détourner la conversation.  
  
Quelques élèves montraient des signes de joies et d'autres moins mais un petit groupe de Griffondor faisaient des sourires en coin à leur prof.  
  
Remus le remarqua et décida de passer aux essais.  
  
Après ½ heure de test concluant et moins concluant, ce fût un prof de DCFM, heureux qui annonça aux membres de l'AD qu'ils étaient dispensés de cours jusqu'au prochain sujet.  
  
-Et Duo ? Il n'a même pas les bases. Il faut les lui apprendre, expliqua Harry.  
  
-Mmh. Tu as raison, c'est pourquoi je te le confis. Apprends-lui ce que tu sais.  
  
-D'accord ! Viens Duo, on va dans le parc.  
  
Le natté le suivit tout content sous les yeux d'un Drago Malefoy, rouge de colère.  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient montés à la salle commune quant au Survivant et au nouveau sorcier, ils s'installèrent au bord du lac où le calmar géant somnolait à la surface de l'eau.  
  
Pendant deux heures, le garçon aux cheveux de jais appris toutes les bases de la défense à son camarade.  
  
Puis, ils eurent Potion avec Rogue ce qui donna également quelques problèmes.  
  
-Alors, voici donc notre nouvel élève ? J'espère que vous serez plus compétant que Potter mais vu que vous traînez déjà avec sa bande de Griffondor incompétent, je doute que vous soyez meilleur que lui, dit Rogue.  
  
-Ne fais rien. Il essaye de te provoquer, murmura Harry à Duo.  
  
-Mais ? Il t'insulte !  
  
-J'ai l'habitude, ne t'inquiète pas.  
  
-Potter, Maxwell ! 40 points en moins pour Griffondor et taisez-vous ! ordonna le maître de potion.  
  
Leurs potions étant difficiles à faire, le premier chaudron explosa et ce fût celui de Neville Londubat.  
  
-Londubat, 20 pts en moins pour Griffondor ! Votre incapacité pour les potions n'a pas changé.  
  
Après que Rogue ait nettoyé toute la potion, le silence se fit à nouveau et le professeur continua de tournoyer autour de ses élèves en leur lançant de cuisantes remarques.  
  
-Maxwell, votre feu est trop vif, fit remarquer Rogue.  
  
-Et comment je fais pour le réduire ? demanda duo en ayant marre de ce prof.  
  
-Vous entrez directement en 6ème mais vous ne savez même pas réduire un feu ? Quel incapable ! Etes-vous sûr d'être au moins un sorcier ? Ou alors, vous êtes un de ces stupides moldus qui se promène dans les couloirs de l'école. Ne sont-ce pas vos "amis" ? demanda-t-il avec écœurement.  
  
C'en fût trop pour Duo qui bondit comme une panthère en poussant un hurlement de colère.  
  
Rogue ne put l'éviter et il se retrouva sous un Shinigami en colère lui enserrant la gorge et pouvant le tuer à tout moment en lui brisant la nuque s'il le fallait.  
  
-Duo, calme-toi ! ordonna Harry.  
  
Mais le natté n'écouta pas et resserra encore plus sa prise sur le cou de Rogue qui commençait à suffoquer.  
  
-Duo, arrête ! cria Hermione.  
  
Comme aucune parole ne fit effet, Hermione lança un sortilège Stupéfix sur Duo mais celui-ci l'évita avec habileté.  
  
-Ron, va trouver Trowa et Quatre ! Vite ! dit Harry à son meilleur ami.  
  
Le rouquin sortit en courant de la salle de classe et arpenta les couloirs à la recherche de l'arabe et du français.  
  
Il les trouva enfin au premier étage et s'arrêta devant eux, épuisé d'avoir tant ère...peut pas arrêter, articula difficilement Ron.  
  
Les deux pilotes comprirent immédiatement et demandèrent au rouquin de leur montrer le chemin.  
  
Après cinq minutes de course effrénée à travers les couloirs et jusqu'aux cachots, Ron à bout de souffle s'arrêta devant la classe.  
  
Les deux autres entrèrent en trombe dans la salle et virent alors Rogue suffocant et Duo en train de l'étrangler avec dans les yeux, une lueur de psychopathe.  
  
-Trowa, occupe-toi de Duo, moi je m'occupe de Rogue, dit Quatre précipitamment.  
  
Le brun acquisa, saisit l'américain sous les bras et l'immobilisa.  
  
L'arabe aida le maître de potions à se relever et lui ordonna d'aller dans son bureau.  
  
-Il n'en est pas question ! J'ai des cours à donner, répliqua Severus.  
  
-Duo a pour seul objectif en ce moment de vous tuer alors : dans votre bureau et tout de suite à moins que vous ne vouliez mourir atrocement, s'écria Quatre.  
  
Le professeur regarda alors Duo qui lui-même regardait son maître des potions avec une lueur de promesses mais de promesses de tortures plus horribles les unes que les autres.  
  
-Bien, le cours est terminé. Sortez !  
  
Tous les élèves sortirent de la classe à l'exception de Harry, Ron, qui avait repris son souffle et Hermione.  
  
Trowa retenait toujours Duo qui se débattait de plus en plus et le professeur Rogue n'était toujours pas parti.  
  
Severus et Duo se regardaient et ne semblaient pas vouloir arrêter.  
  
Shinigami fit soudain, un mouvement brusque et le français ne s'y attendant pas, lâcha le natté qui s'élança en direction de Rogue, un couteau à la main.  
  
Ce fut alors comme une scène au ralenti, Duo leva son arme et au moment où il allait frapper le maître des potions qui n'avait pas bougé, Harry s'était élancé et s'interposa entre son ami et son professeur.  
  
La lame s'enfonça dans la chair du Survivant qui serra les dents pour ne pas crié.  
  
-Harry ! cria Duo juste après avoir lâché le couteau qui resta planter dans l'épaule du garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau.  
  
Quatre s'avança vers le natté et le prit dans ses bras, celui-ci sanglotant et répétant sans cesse : Non..., ...pourquoi ? Boys don't cry.  
  
Trowa et Hermione aidèrent le blessé à s'asseoir et ce fut le brun qui retira la lame coupante puis la jeune fille soigna la blessure de son ami d'un sort curatif.  
  
Rogue quant à lui, était bouche-bée : Harry s'était interposé et lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie. Le maître des potions tant détesté fit pour la première fois un sourire et dit dans un murmure à Potter :  
  
-Merci.  
  
Harry se retourna et rencontra le regard d'ébène de son professeur pour ensuite lui faire un sourire rayonnant.  
  
-De rien, répondit-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ? demanda Ron, curieux.  
  
-Allons quelque part de plus tranquille, proposa Quatre, toujours en essayant de consoler l'américain.  
  
Le maître de potions proposa son bureau pour être au calme et c'est ainsi que les six adolescents présentent dans la pièce suivirent l'adulte dans son bureau.  
  
Rogue fit apparaître cinq autres chaises en plus de celle se trouvant en face de la table.  
  
Après que tout le monde se soit assit, Ron reposa sa question.  
  
-Pourquoi il est devenu comme ça ?  
  
-Il faut que vous sachiez tout d'abord que nous sommes des pilotes de Gundam. Nous pilotons des robots géants de haute technologie pendant la guerre et de ce fait, nous possédons réflexe et tactique. Mais nous avons également tous une arme sur nous en permanence pour nous défendre. Nous avons tous sans exception, subi un entraînement de haut niveau pour devenir pilote. Donc, évitez de trop nous provoquer. Duo est un peu différent. Il est schizophrène. Il possède une deuxième personnalité. L'une c'est le Duo que l'on connaît tous et l'autre c'est Shinigami, un assassin on va dire. Quand Duo n'est pas sur un champ de bataille, il est lui-même mais quand il doit tuer ou se battre, alors Shinigami entre en action. Ces personnalités sont très souvent contradictoires mais il arrive qu'elles soient d'accord l'une avec l'autre. Autant l'une et l'autre se détestent, autant elles sont complémentaires. Il y a une seule chose à ne pas faire c'est tout pour que ces deux personnalités soient en accord : insulter les amis de Duo. Ses amis sont sa famille, nous sommes sa famille. Nous insulter c'est comme l'insultez, lui. Alors, à l'avenir professeur Rogue, tâchez de modérer vos propos, expliqua le jeune homme blond toujours avec le natté dans ses bras.  
  
Celui-ci ayant cessé de sangloter au fil des explications.  
  
Le maître des potions ne savait pas quoi dire.  
  
-Heu... Quatre. D'après ce que je sais de la schizophrénie, une crise se calme d'elle-même mais là Duo s'est calmé après que Harry se soit interposer. Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.  
  
-En fait, Duo se calme immédiatement avec une personne de confiance, répondit Trowa.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ne s'est-il pas calmé quand tu es intervenu ?  
  
-Tout simplement parce que Trowa n'est pas une personne en qui Duo a pleinement confiance.  
  
-Et qui sont ces personnes de confiance ? demanda Rogue.  
  
-Jusqu'ici, il n'y en avait qu'une, maintenant elles sont deux. C'est Heero et Harry.  
  
-Mais ? Pourquoi moi ? demanda le Survivant ne comprenant pas.  
  
-Duo a eu une vie bien difficile, il a toujours été "menacé", autant par les soldats que par sa schizophrénie. Les personnes qu'il juge digne de confiance sont en fait des personnes avec qui il se sent en sécurité. Heero avec son masque froid fait passer à son entourage un message comme quoi rien ne pourra l'atteindre. C'est un sentiment de sécurité. Quant à toi Harry, tu lui as sauvé la vie alors il te considère comme son "protecteur", expliqua encore l'arabe.  
  
-Mmh, je comprends et je tâcherai de mesurer mes propos face à lui, proposa le maître des potions.  
  
Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'on frappa à la porte. Rogue alla ouvrir et se trouva en face de Dumbledore.  
  
-Je peux entrer ? demanda le vieux directeur.  
  
-Bien sûr, répondit l'homme en face de lui.  
  
L'homme à la barbe blanche entra et regarda le jeune garçon à la natte.  
  
-Alors Mr Maxwell, comment allez-vous ?  
  
Un gémissement se fit entendre.  
  
-Je pense que vous devriez aller vous reposer, proposa Albus Dumbledore.  
  
-Je pense aussi. Tu viens, Duo ? demanda Quatre.  
  
L'américain et l'arabe sortirent de la pièce pour aller à la tour des Griffondor.  
  
-Vous saviez qu'il était schizophrène ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Oui. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, répondit le directeur calmement.  
  
-Que voulez-vous faire alors ? demanda Severus.  
  
-Rien. La schizophrénie ne peut être soignée même chez les sorciers. Il faudra cependant éviter les crises donc je compte sur vous pour vous occupez de cela, est-ce clair ?  
  
-Oui, répondirent-ils ensemble.  
  
-Bien, maintenant Severus, retournez donner vos cours quant aux autres, je vous laisse la journée de libre, dit Dumbledore tout en écrivant un mot d'excuse.  
  
Chacun parti donc de son coté et ce fût une journée plus ou moins tranquille pour tout le monde après cela.  
  
Fin chapitre 4  
  
Note  
  
Je sais pas si la schizophrénie se soigne mais faite comme si ça se soignait pas ok ??  
  
Sinon la fin est un peu "mangé" mais bon...  
  
A part ça j'ai les vacances et je pars 2 semaines en camping donc je n'aurais pas de connexion mais par contre j'aurais le temps pour le cinquième chapitre et peut-être le sixième...  
  
Bisous à tous et merci pour vos rewiews !!  
  
Bye et bonnes vacances !!  
  
Carry Maxwell 


	5. Grimoire et Fondateurs

Chapitre 5

Cela faisait 3 mois que Duo était à l'école et plus aucune crise de schizophrénie n'avait vu le jour. Le professeur Rogue surveillait ses remarques lors des cours de potions de 6ème année et Harry aidé par Ron et Hermione, donnaient des cours supplémentaires à Duo.

Mais dans tout ce calme et cette tranquillité, il devait bien y avoir quelques tâches sombres. Voldemort en l'occurrence, s'était montré très cruel plus que jamais et pas une semaine ne se passait sans que la Gazette du Sorcier n'annonce une attaque du Mage Noir et de ses serviteurs, autant chez les sorciers que chez les moldus.

On était vendredi et au moment où la cloche sonna la fin des cours, on vit un garçon natté sortir en bondissant et en chantonnant que c'était le week-end.

Harry, Ron et Hermione le suivaient tout en discutant et riant du cours de métamorphose où Duo avait réussi à changer son crapaud en canapé moelleux à la place de le métamorphoser en chaise.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall s'était d'ailleurs étonné d'avoir un élève si brillant mais n'avait pas posé de questions.

En effet, l'américain arrivait toujours à faire plus que ce qu'on lui demandait.

Il avait d'ailleurs réussi dès son premier cours de balai donné par le professeur Harry, à attraper le Souafle que son prof avait lancé et à l'envoyer traverser un des buts du terrain de Quidditch.

Maintenant, il était engagé comme Poursuiveur.

-Duo, calme-toi, pria Harry qui avait le tournis.

L'américain s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda son ami avec un grand sourire.

Mais à ce moment-là, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur apparu au-dessus de leur tête.

-Salut ! lança Duo à l'esprit.

-Oh, mais c'est le natté. Comment ça va ? demanda Peeves de sa voix caquetante.

-Ca va bien, t'as bien embêté Rusard cette nuit ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Je crois rien du tout. J'ai confiance en toi pour lui mener la vie dure, répondit Duo.

-Je suis content de le savoir. A bientôt peut-être.

Peeves s'envola alors et partit en direction de la Salle des Trophés.

Etrangement, Duo était le seul élève respecté et qui avait réussi à conclure une amitié avec l'esprit frappeur.

On pouvait d'ailleurs les voir de temps à autre, rigoler ensemble de la dernière blague que Peeves avait faite à Rusard.

-Je comprends pas comment tu peux être "ami" avec lui, dit Ron.

-Il est marrant, c'est tout et on déteste tous les deux Rusard, alors voilà, répondit l'américain.

-Attention Duo, pas par là, lui dit Hermione alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans un passage.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-On raconte que les élèves ayant emprunté ce passage en sont ressorti complètement fous.

-Bah, c'est des blagues. Je vais vous le prouver.

Et il s'engagea dans le passage.

-Duo ! cria Harry.

-Allons prévenir Mc Gonagall.

-Tu as raison, allons-y, répondit Ron.

Pendant ce temps, Duo se trouvait dans le noir le plus complet et décida de s'éclairer grâce à sa baguette.

-Lumos, dit-il.

Il continua d'avancer sans problèmes pour ensuite de trouver devant une grande porte en chêne. Sur la porte étaient sculptés : un lion, un blaireau, un serpent et un aigle.

Tous les quatre s'animèrent à l'arrivé du natté.

Le lion lui demanda alors qui il était. Sa voix était grave et profonde.

-Duo Maxwell, répondit calmement le sorcier.

-Mmh, encore un de ces jeunes sorciers qui n'arrivera pas à répondre à l'énigme, siffla le serpent.

-Laissons-le quand même essayer, rétorqua le blaireau.

-Une énigme ? Je peux l'entendre ? demanda l'américain.

-Voici : quelle est la chose qui ne disparaît jamais même après la mort ? demanda l'aigle.

-Heu...attendez que je réfléchisse.

Cinq minutes passèrent et Duo cherchait toujours la réponse.

-J'ai trouvé !! s'écria-t-il, c'est la laideur. Si on est laid on le deviendra même si on est devenu beau et si on est beau, on ne peut que devenir laid.

Les quatre animaux regardèrent le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds.

-Comment il a fait ?? demanda le blaireau qui n'en revenait pas.

-J'en sais rien, mais il a trouvé la bonne réponse. Laisse-le entrer, ordonna le lion au serpent.

Les quatre emblèmes se figèrent et le bruit caractéristique d'un verrou qui s'ouvre se fit entendre.

Duo ouvrit alors la porte et se trouva dans une immense salle éclairé. Les murs étaient sculptés et peints aux couleurs des quatre maisons. Il y avait un mur pour chaque maison. A droite tout de rouge et or, le mur représentait un lion majestueux, à gauche un immense serpent en vert et argent. En face, un blaireau entouré de jaune et noir et derrière tout de bleu, un aigle superbe y était sculpté.

Au centre de la salle se trouvait un vieux grimoire tout poussiéreux.

Duo s'approcha de l'ancien livre et lut le titre :

Histoire et Pouvoirs des Fondateurs 

-Cool,s'exclama l'américain.

Duo ouvrit le vieux livre et lut l'unique phrase qui se trouvait sur la première page :

Le Pouvoir n'est qu'illusion mais le combat contre le Mal forme l'Union 

-C'est bizarre ce charabia.

Le natté prit alors le livre mais à peine l'eut-il soulevé de son socle que quatre faisceaux de lumière allèrent s'écrasés sur le livre qui se mit à briller d'une lumière aveuglante.

Duo lâcha le grimoire qui tomba lourdement à terre et s'ouvrit sous le choc.

A ce moment-là, quatre fantômes sortirent du livre et se postèrent chacun devant un coins de mur.

-Bonjour, dit le spectre devant le mur de couleur rouge.

-Heu...bonjour, dit le natté pas très rassuré.

-Je me présente, Godric Griffondor. A ma gauche, voici Rowena Serdaigle, à ma droite Helga Pouffsouffle et en face, Salazar Serpentard.

-Godric, vient-en à l'essentiel, railla Salazard.

-Quel impatient celui-là ! répliqua Griffondor.

-Taisez-vous tout les deux ! Ce pauvre garçon à déjà assez de mal à se dire que nous sommes les Fondateurs de cette école, ordonna Rowena Serdaigle à ses deux collègues.

-C'est lui qui a commencé, s'exclama Serpentard.

-Pas vrai !!continua Godric.

Pendant que les deux ennemis se lançaient des insultes et que Rowena essayait tant bien que mal de les calmer, Helga s'était approchée de Duo et lui dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont toujours comme ça. Dans quelle maisons es-tu ?

-Griffondor, répondit le natté, rassuré par l'air gentil de la femme.

-C'est une très bonne maison, approuva Helga, Godric ?

Le-dit Godric n'écoutait pas.

-Godric ? GODRIC !!! hurla alors la femme fantôme.

-Quoi ? demanda Griffondor, interrompant la dispute.

-C'est à toi de donné le pouvoir. Il est dans ta maison.

-Génial ! Allez viens, dit-il au jeune sorcier.

L'américain s'approcha du fantôme du fondateur de sa maison et celui-ci posa une main sur la tête du natté et une main à l'emplacement du cœur.

Puis il récita une étrange formule :

-_Par les quatre éléments et par la puissance du temps que mon pouvoir lui soit transmit et que le Bien l'emporte sur le Mal._

Une aura rouge et or entoura alors Duo puis après quelques secondes s'estompa.

-Voilà, tu as un nouveau pouvoir, dit Godric tout fier.

-Et c'est quoi ? demanda le jeune homme ne se sentant pas plus puissant où différent d'avant.

-Je lui dit ? demanda Griffondor à ses collègues.

-Vas-y, sinon il ne saura même pas comment il a fait ça et d'où cela vient s'il l'utilise par inadvertance, conseilla Rowena.

-Tu as raison. Alors maintenant ton nouveau pouvoir est celui du feu. Tu contrôles le feu et tu peux aussi le crée rien qu'avec tes mains.

Duo regarda ses mains comme si elle allait s'enflammer.

-Comment je fais ?

-C'est tout simple. Imagine qu'un boule de feu se trouve dans ta main, proposa le fantôme.

L'américain visionna une grande boule de feu se former dans sa main droite et après une petite minute de concentration, une grande flamme jaillit de sa main et vint former une sphère rouge et orange.

-Cool !! réussi seulement à dire Duo, ébahi.

Il lança la boule de feu à travers la salle et elle alla s'écraser contre le mur en explosant.

-Et les autres pouvoirs c'est quoi ? demanda Duo, curieux et intéressé.

-La foudre pour Serpentard, la terre pour Pouffsouffle et le vent pour Serdaigle.

-Je crois qu'il peut y aller. Il doit avoir des cours, non ? demanda Salazard.

-Oh flûte, je vais être en retard pour le repas !!! s'exclama Duo.

-Alors à bientôt, dirent les quatre Fondateurs.

Le livre se referma et se reposa de lui-même sur le socle.

-A bientôt et merci, lança l'américain en sortant de la salle en courant.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient allé prévenir McGonagall qui elle, avait prévenue Pomfresh.

-Quelle idée lui est passé par la tête ? criait Minerva, passé pas le Couloir Maudit !

Les cinq personnes se dirigeaient à grands pas vers le-dit couloir.

Elle arrivèrent inquiètes devant le sombre couloir et attendaient de receptionné l'imprudent frappé de folie.

Après quelques minutes d'attente angoissante, l'infirmière, la prof et les trois élèves virent arriver un Duo Maxwell souriant comme un dément.

-Duo ! cria Harry.

-Oui? Au fait, votre couloir, il ne rend pas fou.

-Ca va, Duo ? demanda Hermione.

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

-Incroyable ! Vous êtes le seul à ressortir de ce couloir sain d'esprit, constata Minerve McGonagall, Pompom, vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? demanda l'enseignante de métamorphose.

-Oui, il ne présente aucuns signes de folie, approuva Pomfresh.

-Bon, retourner à votre tour. Il faut que j'en informe le directeur.

Les élèves partirent à leur tour et l'infirmière rejoignit son infirmerie quand à McGonagall, elle se hâta d'aller informer le directeur de ce qui venait de se passer.

Et les élèves purent pour la première fois voir, pendant le repas du soir, un Albus Dumbledore surpris de voir un Duo Maxwell en pleine forme.


	6. Baguarre et déclaration

Chapitre 6

Note :Pour ceux qui ne l'on pas vu j'ai poster le chapitre 5 et une petite new : une copine à ouvert un site pour toute les personnes qui débutent dans la fanfiction elle propose que les plus expérimenter aide les plus « jeunes » http:breathofimagination.free.fr

Et une dernière chose : Dites un grand merci à MimiYuy qui m'a disons botter le train à sa manière !!!!

Maintenant place à la lecture :

2 semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis la rencontre entre Duo et les fantômes des fondateurs. Il n'en avait parlé à personne.

C'était le cours de métamorphose et les élèves devaient changer un animal en fauteuil. Hermione y était déjà arrivé et elle aidait Ron. Quand à Duo, après une tentative de plus que sa camarade, il avait réussi à changer son iguane en un fauteuil moelleux avec repose-pied. Maintenant, il aidait Harry.

-Non, tu ne fais pas le bon mouvement, regarde.

Duo exécuta le mouvement et demanda au Survivant de le refaire.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et métamorphosa son toucan en un beau fauteuil mais il restait encore des plumes.

-C'est bien Mr Potter, mais évitez les plumes la prochaine fois, je donne 5 points à Griffondor, félicita McGonagall.

C'est à ce moment que la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin du cours et en même temps de la journée.

-Génial, c'est la fin de la journée, s'exclama Duo.

-Oui et le début des devoirs, railla le rouquin.

-Ron ! le réprimanda Hermione.

-Arrêtez de vous disputez tout les deux, j'ai déjà bien assez mal à la tête avec mes visions et les cours que l'on a fait, ordonna Harry.

-Tu viens à la tour de Griffondor ? demanda Ron à son ami.

-Non, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Et Harry s'engagea dans le couloir de gauche après avoir donné ses affaires au natté.

-Il a quoi ? demanda le rouquin ne comprenant pas.

-Je ne sais pas, mais laissons-le, répondit l'américain.

Tous trois montèrent à la tour des Griffondor pour faire leurs devoirs.

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait.

« Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour lui ? De l'amitié ? Non, c'est beaucoup plus que ça. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur près de moi. Je ne comprend pas. Serais-je…amoureux de…Duo ? Pourtant, je n'ai jamais été attiré par les hommes. Je ne comprend pas. »

Harry avait tellement réfléchit et était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il fonça dans quelqu'un.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il en relevant la tête.

Mais il rencontra un regard gris et une tignasse blonde platine.

-Alors Potter, on rentre dans les gens ? C'est pas bien, tu sais ? Ton ami n'est pas avec toi ? Tu sais le "malade", demanda Drago.

Harry ne répondit rien. En effet, Malefoy était entouré de sa bande se Serpentard.

-Tu as perdu ta langue, Potter ?

-Ferme-la Malefoy et laisse-moi passer, répliqua le Survivant en essayant de forcer le barrage de Serpentard.

-Non. Ton copain m'a humilié et t'as protégé, maintenant qu'il n'est pas là, on va s'amuser, sourit le blond.

Harry voulut sortir sa baguette mais Crabbe et Goyle furent plus rapide et l'immobilisèrent.

-Tu n'auras pas besoin de ça, Potter. Crois-moi.

Drago prit la baguette de son ennemi et la jeta dans une salle vide puis fit signe à ses deux gorilles.

Ceux-ci emmenèrent le garçon aux yeux verts émeraudes dans une salle de classe vide et désaffectée.

Blaise Zabini verrouilla la porte d'un sort et Malefoy s'occupa de faire apparaître des cordes qui ligotèrent le Survivant, quand à Crabbe, il lança un sort, dieu sait comment, d'insonorité sur la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? demanda Harry pas du tout rassuré.

-Ce que je veux ? Te faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure, siffla le blond, Blaise.

-Avec plaisir. Doloris.

Le sort frappa de plein fouet le garçon qui s'effondra sous la douleur.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas crier.

Après quelques minutes, Zabini leva le sort et ce fût au tour de Crabbe et Goyle de s'acharner sur leur prisonnier.

Ils lui donnèrent alors de puissants coups de pied et coups de poings dans le ventre mais aussi dans les côtes t sur le reste du corps.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent où Harry, le visage en sang, souffrait en silence.

Quand les deux gorilles cessèrent de le battre, Malefoy éclata de rire.

-Alors Potter, comment ça va ? Ca fait mal ? Et bien, tu ne réponds pas ? Tu vas voir !!! Crucifix !

A ce moment-là, Harry poussa un cri de douleur. Sur sa peau se taillait de petites croix et bientôt quelques cinquante blessures sanglantes déversaient le sang du Survivant sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, Duo s'inquiétait pour Harry. Cela faisait environ deux heures qu'il était parti et il n'était toujours pas revenu.

-Je crains le pire, répéta l'américain pour la millième fois au moins.

-Relax Duo. C'est Harry Potter ne l'oubli pas, essaya de rassurer Ron.

-Je sais mais je te signale qu'il est quand même ton ami, répliqua le natté.

-Si tu es si inquiet, part à sa recherche, conseilla Hermione, le nez plongé dans un livre de runes anciennes.

-Tu as raison ! J'y vais. A tout à l'heure, lança l'américain en passant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il partit à travers les couloirs et se mit à penser à Harry.

« Il est gentil, mignon. Il as de superbes yeux verts ! Harry, si tu savais ce que je ressens pour toi… »

duo tourna à gauche et vit une salle de classe vide. Il s'y engouffra mais à peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il marcha sur quelque chose.

-C'est quoi ?

le sorcier ramassa l'objet qui n'était autre qu'une baguette magique.

-Cette baguette m'est familière…Mon Dieu mais c'est la baguette de Harry !!!s'écria le châtain , Harry ne s'en sépare jamais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ???

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle et chercha des yeux un indice.

Rien.

Le pilote décida donc de chercher dans les pièces d'à côté. Il ouvrit une première porte mais après avoir fouillé la pièce en entier, il en conclut qu'il n'y avait rien.

La deuxième porte était étrangement fermée et l'américain la déverrouilla d'un sort.

Mais quand il l'ouvrit, un cri de douleur lui perça les oreilles, alors il se précipita dans la salle et ce qu'il vit le rempli d'une haine et d'une colère sans nom.

Harry, ligoté, gisait dans un flaque de sang et quatre Serpentard riaient tout en s'acharnant sur lui.

Drago Malefoy se retourna et vit alors Duo.

-Tiens Maxwell. Tu veux aussi une petite séance de torture ?

L'américain regardait le blond avec un regard rempli de haine. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient lentement comme s'il se retenait de tuer Malefoy tout de suite.

-Malefoy, libère-le ! ordonna Duo.

-Non. Accio baguette de Maxwell, prononça Drago.

La baguette magique du natté sortie de sa poche et s'envola en direction du blond qui l'attrapa.

-Voilà, maintenant tu es désarmé et seul face à nous quatre, dit le chef des Serpentards, triomphalement.

-Et alors ? Je peux toujours vous battre, répliqua le natté.

-Accio couteaux !

Toutes les lames que le sorcier portait sur lui allèrent s'entasser devant Zabini qui venait de prononcer le sort.

-Je peux toujours vous battre, continua Duo.

Malefoy en ayant franchement assez de l'entendre dire qu'il était le plus fort, fit apparaître des cordes qui ligotèrent solidement le natté.

-Maintenant, tu ne peux plus nous battre ! cria Drago, en colère mais victorieux.

-Si !Et je vais vous le prouver.

Les quatre Serpentards rirent mais pas très longtemps car un mur de feu s'élevé autour de chacun d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? bredouilla Zabini.

Le pilote de Gundam brûla ses liens et se redressa, toisant les imbéciles qui l'avait défié.

-Voyez bande d'idiots. Alors maintenant, vous allez m'écouter ! Si je vois un seul Serpentard, un seul, embêter Harry, Ron ou Hermione, je jure qu'il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances, siffla Duo, toujours maître de lui-même mais menaçant tout de même, compris ??

Les quatre adolescents, prisonniers des flammes acquiescèrent et Duo fit disparaître les murs de feu.

-Maintenant, disparaissez, sinon je vous rôti ou je vous envoie Peeves, ordonna l'américain.

La bande de jeunes sortis en courant de la pièce et Duo se calma rapidement puis il se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait à demi-inconscient.

L'américain se précipita vers lui et le détacha.

-Harry. Tu te sens comment ? demanda Duo, très inquiet.

-J'ai…mal…partout, articula difficilement le Survivant.

-Chhuut, ne parle pas, intima le châtain.

Celui-ci se releva et chercha quelque chose pour soigner son ami.

-Duo…

-Mmh ?

-Merci…

Puis Harry ferma les yeux et sombra dans une demi-inconscience proche du coma.

-Harry ? Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie mais je t'en prie, ne meurt pas. Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas ! Je t'aime !! Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !!supplia Duo.

Fin chapitre 6

Note : Pas taper !!! Une pitite rewiew ???

Le chapitre 7 devrait arriver (si je retrouve mon brouillon…


	7. Infirmerie et sentiments

Hello tout le monde !!!

Je continue motiver mwaa !!!

Alors voici le chapitre 7

Infirmerie et nouveau sentiment 

Duo décida face à l'état de Harry, de l'emmener immédiatement à l'infirmerie.

Il souleva son aimé, inconscient pour ensuite sortir à la hâte de l'horrible salle et s'engager en courant, dans les couloirs de l'école.

Après cinq minutes interminable, l'américain arriva devant les portes de l'infirmerie à bout de souffle.

Il ouvrit les pans de bois avec fracas et entra dans l'infirmerie en coup de vent.

Il appela Pomfresh désespérément. L'infirmière arriva en courant, alerté par le boucan de l'américain.

-Nom de Dieu ! Maxwell ! Qu'est-ce que… ? Mon Dieu !! Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda l'infirmière en voyant l'état de santé de Harry.

-Il s'est fait battre par des Serpentards, répondit Duo, d'une voix glaciale.

-Posez-le là, je m'occupe de lui, dit Pomfresh en désignant un lit puis en partant chercher diverses potions dans sa réserve.

Pendant que la femme en blanc n'était pas là, Duo déposa le garçon aux yeux émeraude sur un des lits immaculé et commença à prier pour que son aimé s'en sorte.

Pomfresh arriva quelques secondes plus tard avec plusieurs fioles contenant divers liquides.

-Permettez, demanda la femme avant de poussez l'américain et commencer l'inspection des blessures du Survivant.

Après une dizaine de minutes d'inspection minutieuse, Pompom se tourna vers Duo et lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide bleuâtre.

-Tenez. Faites-lui boire ça. Pendant ce temps, je vais prévenir le Directeur.

-Madame…Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? demanda le natté, avec espoir.

-Oui, mais pour l'instant il a besoin de cette potion alors maintenant faites-lui boire ça et moi je vais prévenir Dumbledore., ordonna-t-elle.

Et elle sortit en hâte de l'infirmerie.

Duo se tourna vers son amour et lui souleva tendrement la tête pour ensuite lui faire avaler la potion.

Après que Harry ait ingurgité le liquide de couleur bleu, son camarade prit une chaise et s'assit à son chevet. Le garçon aux yeux améthystes prit la main d Survivant et recommença à prier.

L'infirmière arriva quelques temps plus tard accompagné par Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue.

-Vous lui avez donné la potion ? demanda Pomfresh à Duo.

Le natté acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

La médicomage inspecta le Survivant et donna son bilan.

-Il va s'en sortir mais il a besoin d'énormément de repos. Mr Maxwell m'as dit qu'il avait été battu par des Serpentards mais je doute que de simple coups fassent cet effet-là sur Harry Potter, déclara calmement l'infirmière en fixant Duo.

-Heu…

-Mr Maxwell, que s'est-t-il passé ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton autoritaire.

-…Harry a…a reçu un crucifix. Mais pour le reste, je ne sais pas. Je n'étais pas encore là, répondit l'américain d'une petite voix.

-Comment ?? Vous avez participé ? cria la directrice des Griffondors, atterrée.

-Non, il était parti seul après le dernier cours. Comme cela faisait deux heures qu'il était parti et qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu, je me suis inquiété et je suis parti à sa recherche. Et c'est au troisième étage que j'ai découvert sa baguette dans une classe vide. J'ai alors décidé de voir s'il était dans le coin. La salle à côté était fermée, j'ai trouvé ça louche et quand je l'ai déverrouillé et que je suis entré, Malefoy et sa bande riaient et Harry se trouvait à terre au milieu d'eux, gisant dans une flaque de sang, raconta Duo, aux bords des larmes.

Après son récit, McGonagall avait les larmes aux yeux, Rogue réfléchissait sans doute au moyen de convaincre Dumbledore de renvoyer ces élèves, Pomfresh regardait Duo, horrifié par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et Dumbledore fixait le corps de son protégé.

-Je ne pensais pas que la haine entre Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter atteindrait un tel paroxysme, soupira-t-il, faisant à cet instant, parfaitement son âge, Severus que proposez-vous comme punitions ?

-Le renvoi pur et simple ou alors une punition semestrielle, proposa Rogue.

-Umm, c'est une bonne idée, murmura le directeur.

-Je vais prévenir leur famille de leur renvoi ? demanda le professeur de potions.

-Leur renvoi ???! Il n'en est pas question ! Cela fait 90 ans que je suis directeur de cette école et jamais je n'ai renvoyé d'élève. Je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui, s'exclama le vieux sorcier.

Severus le regarda bizarrement.

-Vous avez pourtant renvoyé Hagrid, dit Minerva.

-Je ne l'ai pas renvoyé. C'est le Ministère qui s'est mêlé de l'affaire et puis, il est toujours là, fit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

-Bon, alors que fait-on ? demanda la directrice des Griffondors ayant séchée ses larmes.

-PUNITIONS ! s'écria soudain le natté.

Les quatre adultes l'ayant momentanément oublié, ils sursautèrent, mort de peur.

-…Désolé, murmura Duo, honteux d'avoir crié si fort et d'avoir flanqué la frousse à ses profs.

-Ce n'est rien, rassura Dumbledore, sinon je crois que l'unanimité est pour la punition. Bien, Severus je vous charge de trouver quelque chose pour ces élèves inqualifiables. Je vous charge également de prévenir leurs parents des actes qu'ils ont commis.

Le responsable de la maison Serpentard sortit et se dirigea vers son bureau.

-Bon, Mr Maxwell, voulez-vous rester auprès de Mr Potter ?

-Oui, répondit vivement l'américain.

-Pompom, vous vous occupez de Harry ? Moi, je retourne à mes paperasses.

Le directeur sortit, vite suivit par McGonagall.

Pomfresh retourna dans son bureau et le natté se rassit auprès du blessé

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure que Duo était à l'infirmerie auprès de Harry. Le natté s'était endormi, fatigué et vaincu par tout les évènements et les émotions de la journée.

¨

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla doucement, ouvrant ses paupière pour les refermer aussitôt, agressé par la lumière du soleil passant par les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie.

Ses muscles étaient endoloris.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » se demanda-t-il.

Après un moment de réflexion, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux sous le choc du souvenir.

Il tenta de se lever mais un poids l'en empêchait. Il dirigea son regard vers la masse inanimé pour y voir…Duo, endormi. Celui-ci lui enserrait la taille comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'envolerait pas.

Ce fût alors qu'une phrase lui revint en mémoire :

-_Je t'aime…_

Duo lui avait avoué son amour pour lui. Duo l'aimait ! Un immense sourire barra son visage et il se mit maladroitement à caresser les longs cheveux du natté.

Duo se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être. Une main caressant tendrement ses cheveux lui fit peur- la seule personne, à par lui, à avoir toucher à sa natte était sœur Hélène.

Il se redressa vivement et attrapa le poignet de l'imprudent pour ensuite le serrer fortement.

-Aïe, gémit Harry dont les blessures n'étaient pas tout à fait guéries.

Il fallut moins de cinq secondes à l'américain pour relâcher sa prise, après avoir plongé ses yeux améthyste dans ceux émeraude du Survivant.

-Désolé…, murmura l'ex-pilote du Deathscythe, comment tu vas ?

-Je vais m'en sortir, mais j'aurai encore mal pendant un moment. Ca ne guéri pas comme ça. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à affronter Malefoy après ce qui s'est passé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. S'il te regarde ne serait-ce que de travers, je te promet qu'il n'aura plus son petit sourire arrogant et prétentieux après que je me sois occupé de lui !

-…Merci, répondit Harry dans un murmure.

-De rien, mon Griffondor adoré, dit Duo, tout en passant ses bras possessivement autour de la taille du-dit Griffondor.

-…Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ?

-De quoi ?

-…Toi, me disant que tu m'aimais. Ce n'était pas un rêve n'est-ce pas ?

-Si je te le disais réellement, que ferai-tu ? demanda le natté pas encore certain des sentiments que le Survivant avait pour lui.

-Ce que je ferai ? répéta Harry, je pense que je ferai ceci.

Et il souda ses lèvres à celle de l'américain.

Le cœur de Duo fit un bond énorme dans sa poitrine quand la langue de Harry fit son chemin jusque dans sa bouche.

L'américain, sur un petit nuage, répondit avec fougue au baiser de son aimé.

Après quelques minutes d'apnée, ils se séparèrent, rouge du manque d'oxygène.

Ils se regardèrent, émeraude contre améthyste.

-Tu ferais vraiment ça ?

-Oui, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

-…Je t'aime. Je t'aime mon petit lionceau, murmura le natté tendrement.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avec passion cette fois-ci.

Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-là et stoppa net devant les deux garçons.

-Je repasserai, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

Les deux jeunes, quand à eux, se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Duo prit tendrement Harry dans ses bras et lui caressa amoureusement la joue et sa main de perdit dans les cheveux noirs, en bataille.

-Je t'aime et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Tu m'entends ? Personne. Même pas Voldy et ses toutous, assura le natté avec détermination.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude rit de la dernière phrase. L'américain ne comprenant pas lui demanda ce qu'il y avait. Celui-ci répondit :

-C'est…hahahahaha…Voldy et ses toutous…hahahahahaha…trop marrant !!!…hahahahah….

Et le natté, après avoir eut l'explication, partit à rire et ce fut deux ados affalés sur le lit complètement mort de rire que Pomfresh retrouva dans son infirmerie.

-Hum hum, toussota l'infirmière pour signaler sa présence.

Les deux sorciers arrêtèrent de rire et firent un magnifique sourire à la médicomage sachant très bien qu'elle les avait vu s'embrasser.

-Je crois que vous pouvez sortir Mr Potter mais avant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre cette potion régénérante.

-Bien madame, répondit le patient.

L'infirmière alla chercher une potion de couleur rouge et la tendit à Harry.

-Maintenant, filez !

Harry sortit du lit et s'habilla pour ensuite avaler d'une traite la potion rougeâtre.

Il sortit main dans la main avec Duo sous les regards de Pomfresh.

-Tu crois qu'on l'a traumatisé ? demanda le natté.

-Bah, elle doit avoir l'habitude. Tu as des cours ?

-Harry, on est le week-end. T'as déjà eu des cours le week-end?

-Non, juste des punitions. Mais puisqu'on n'a pas de cours, je te propose une activité, dit Harry.

Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de l'américain qui sourit ensuite.

Et ils partirent en courant en direction de la Salle sur Demande.

Fin chapitre 7

Note : Ma fic a changer de catégorie c'est pour plus tard…

Ensuite je fais part du site de ma copine Kyurâne qui sert en fait pour que des auteurs plus expérimenter apprennent aux « nouveaux » quelques bases comme un parrain-filleul.

http:breathofimagination.free.fr

Ensuite j'annonce que j'ai trouvé les services d'une bêta-lectrice que je voudrai remercier :

Lisha qui s'est gentiment portée volontaire pour corriger mes fautes.

Lisha : coucou !!!!!!!!!!!!!!C'est grâce à moi s'il y a plus de fautes !!!!!!

Ensuite je donne juste une dernière note c'est que les prochains chapitres seront beaux et tristes à la fois le chapitre 8 comporte un lemon et le chapitre 9 un chtit mini gros problème pour Harry ensuite le chapitre 10 comporte un événement grave donc c'est pour cela que j'ai changer de catégorie…

Sinon une petite review fait toujours plaisir à recevoir…Merci (Ca m'encourage à écrire les autres chapitres)

Carry Maxwell


	8. Amour

Hello !!! Je suis de retour !!!! C'est bizarre mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews…

Enfin…j'ai quand même pitié de vous.

Voici le chapitre suivant…

Avec une surprise…

Chapitre 8

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione avaient appris la nouvelle de l'attaque de Harry et ils couraient en ce moment-même en direction de l'infirmerie pour savoir comment allait leur camarade.

-Viens vite Ron ! Il est peut-être gravement blessé, pressa Hermione.

Le rouquin, lui, suivait difficilement derrière la Préfète.

-Attends-moi Hermione !

Après encore cinq minutes de course à travers les longs couloirs et corridors du château, les deux Griffondors arrivèrent essoufflés devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Hermione frappa aux battants de bois et attendit que l'infirmière vienne leur ouvrir. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

-On aimerait voir Harry, expliqua la jeune fille aux longs cheveux.

-Désolé Miss Granger mais vous arrivez trop tard, répondit la médicomage.

-QUOI ??? Il est… ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Mais non voyons, Miss Granger vous croyez que Potter rendrais l'âme après une bagarre contre des Serpentards ? Il ferait tout pour vivre pour ensuite se venger

-Mais où est-il alors ? demanda Ron.

-Il est partit en compagnie de Mr Maxwell. Où ? Je ne sais pas. Mais disons qu'un magnifique sentiment vient de naître entre eux deux.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? questionna Hermione, curieuse.

-Et bien…Au moment où je suis entré, après être aller demander quelques potions au Professeur Rogue, je les ais trouvés…et bien…

-Dites-nous, s'exclama Ron.

-Je les ais trouvé s'embrassant passionnément, termina Pomfresh.

Les deux adolescents en face d'elle se regardèrent avec un air de "tu y crois toi ??". ce fût Hemione qui reprit ses esprits la première.

-Merci. Tu viens Ron ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le rouquin lui, semblait avoir plus de mal que sa camarade à assimiler que :

Oui, il avait bien entendu Pomfresh leur dirent qu'elle avait vue Harry et Duo s'embrassés.

Cela voudrait dire que Duo et Harry sont gay voir bi dans le cas de l'américain.

Puisqu'ils ne sont plus à l'infirmerie, ils sont peut-être Merlin sait où, en train de se chouchouter, voire plus si affinités.

Qu'il devra bien se faire à l'idée que son meilleur ami à une préférence pour les hommes.

Les 3 premiers points passaient plus ou moins mais malheureusement Ron Weasley n'arrivait pas à avaler le dernier point.

C'est dans un état d'esprit embrouillé que le rouquin suivit Hermione qui le tirait par la manche.

-Hermione…, appela le Griffondor.

Pas de réponse.

-Hermione ? réessaya Ron.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

-Je…j'ai pas trop envie de les chercher.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…parce que je me sens pas prêt à accepter les préférences de Harry. Tu comprends ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta au milieu du couloir.

-Oui, je comprends Ron. Mais il faudra bien l'accepter un jour ou l'autre.

-Je sais mais…laissez-moi le temps, répondit le jeune homme.

-D'accord. Tu viens ? On retourne dans la Salle Commune, proposa la Préfète.

-Ok.

Du côté des deux amoureux, Harry était passé trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à ce qu'il voulait.

Quand la porte donnant accès à la salle fut visible, Harry prit la main de Duo et entra puis ferma la porte à l'aide d'un sort pour que personne ne vienne les déranger.

La Salle était remplis de coussins moelleux et de chandelles flottant paresseusement à travers toute la pièce. Celles-ci déversaient leur lumière doucement, la pièce possédait alors un effet féerique.

Duo émerveillé regarda tous les recoins de la pièce.

-C'est magnifique ! Qu'est-ce que c'est comme salle ? s'exclama l'américain.

-C'est la Salle sur Demande. Je l'ai découverte lors de ma 5ème année. Il faut passer trois fois devant la tapisserie en pensant très fort à ce que l'on veut ensuite, on ouvre la porte et si tout s'est bien passé, ce que l'on a souhaité s'y trouve.

-Génial !!

Duo enlaça son camarade tant aimé et l'embrassa goûtant pour la troisième fois à la saveur du Survivant.

-Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de faire…, murmura le natté à l'oreille de Harry.

Celui-ci rougit, conscient du plaisir qu'il procurait au garçon aux yeux améthystes. Duo prit la main de son aimé et l'emmena s'asseoir sur les gros coussins rouge vif. Il entreprit tout d'abord de l'embrasser longuement ne pouvant se passer de ces magnifiques lèvres rosés et gonflés par le précédent baiser.

Mais ne connaître que les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait ne lui suffisait pas c'est pourquoi, il picora de petits baiser sa mâchoire inférieur pour ensuite lui mordiller doucement l'oreille. Harry poussa un soupir de bien-être, heureux d'être avec Duo. Celui-ci s'était déjà lassé de son visage et déboutonnait doucement la chemise rouge que portait son camarade tout en embrassant la peau qui s'offrait à lui.

Le survivant décida de lui aussi, passé à l'action et ce fût d'un puissant coup de hanche qu'il se retrouva au-dessus du natté. Il lui ôta rapidement sa chemise pour ensuite le dévorer de regards et, tel un prédateur, s'attaqua au torse de celui qu'il aimait. Il lécha et embrassa consciencieusement les clavicules puis descendit légèrement plus bas. Il mordilla les deux petits bouts de chair rose, dressés puis les suça avec application pour les rendre encore plus rouge. Il remonta ensuite embrasser son amour non sans lui avoir au préalable déboutonner le jeans.

Duo, après avoir répondu au baiser de Harry, le renversa et s'occupa alors de la malheureuse chemise retournée sur les épaules de son propriétaire quand celui-ci s'occupait de lui. Il l'ôta vivement et embrassa chaque parcelle de peau offerte à lui, l'épaule, la clavicule, un téton puis le deuxième, les côtes, le ventre. Puis, il remonta rapidement pour mordiller l'oreille de son aimé, il l'embrassa ensuite et enfin alla sucer avidement les petit bout de chair rose et dressés du jeune homme.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude poussa un gémissement de plaisir et le natté sourit intérieurement en entendant le bruit. Harry, lui, sentait les vagues de plaisirs l'engloutir petit à petit. Et quand son aimé posa sa main sur la bosse que formait son sexe gonflé, Harry poussa un son rauque de plaisir pure.

-Tu arriveras à attendre encore un peu ? murmure le natté.

-Je ne sais pas…Mais dépêche- toi de me prendre ! répondit Harry.

L'américain ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déboutonna d'une main le pantalon de son camarade et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles pour ensuite l'envoyer voir ailleurs. Le Survivant trouvant que tout cela allait trop lentement, ôta le jeans que portait Duo. Il ne restait à présent plus que les boxers.

Une bagarre se déclencha alors pour savoir qui arriverait à ôter le boxer de l'autre en premier mais après cinq minutes de combat acharné, le match fut nul car tout les deux s'était trouvé nu en même temps. Ils se regardèrent, détaillant chaque parcelle du corps de l'autre. Enfiévrés par la vue du corps de leur aimé, ils s'embrassèrent avidement. Duo lécha le lobe de l'oreille de Harry pendant que celui-ci s'appliquait à mordiller avec application les tétons dressés et laissa sa main errer vers le bas du corps de Duo.

Un gémissement sourd se fit entendre quand Harry toucha le sexe dur et dressé de son amour. La température augmenta alors d'un cran. Les caresses se firent plus sûres et plus passionnées, les baisers plus langoureux et les mordillages plus doux.

A un moment, Duo donna à Harry ses doigts pour qu'il puisse les lécher, ce qu'il fit avec application.

-Tu l'a déjà fait ? demanda le natté.

-Non, vas-y doucement, répondit Harry légèrement anxieux.

-D'accord, répondit Duo avant d'embrasser son aimé.

Tout en embrassant le Survivant, le jeune sorcier fit pénétrer un doigt dans l'intimité de Harry qui se tendit malgré lui.

-Dis-moi quand tu seras prêt, susurra Duo.

Harry s'habitua lentement à l'intrusion en lui puis commença à faire de légers va-et-vient. Duo embrassa à nouveau Harry et fit entrer un deuxième doigt. Cette fois-ci, le garçon aux yeux émeraude poussa un léger gémissement de douleur, étouffé par les lèvres du pilote.

-Chuuut, ça va aller. Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

-Non, soupira Harry s'étant détendu.

-Il ne faut pas que tu sois crispé, expliqua le natté.

-Je vais essayer.

Après que Harry se soit détendu totalement, Duo fit alors pénétrer un troisième doigt ayant au préalable commencer à embrasser le Survivant.

Le garçon aux yeux émeraude se tendit ayant ressenti une douleur plus forte que la précédente et avait malgré le fait de s'être détendu, pousser un cri. Celui-ci fut à nouveau étouffé par le baiser de Duo.

Après quelques minutes où Harry s'était peu à peu détendu, voir même relaxé grâce aux bons soins de son amour, il commença à faire de lents va-et-vient. Ce ne fût que quand le natté jugea que son camarade était prêt qu'il retira ses doigts et qu'une plainte se fit entendre de la part de Harry.

Le pilote sourit et l'embrassa encore une fois. Puis, il positionna son sexe devant l'intimité du survivant. Celui-ci lui donna son accord d'un hochement de têt. Duo entra alors doucement en Harry pour ne pas le blesser. Celui-ci retint un cri de douleur.

Quand le natté fût totalement entrer, il s'arrêta net, laissant à son aimé le temps de respirer. Harry se trouvait partager entre la douleur, le plaisir, l'anxiété et une légère peur.

-Ca va ? demanda Duo.

-Attend, murmura Harry.

Après quelques petites minutes, le garçon aux yeux verts fit quelques mouvements pour signaler que tout allait bien. Le natté repris alors et continua ce que le Survivant avait commencé, c'est-à-dire de lents mouvements de va-et-vient.

Harry était perdu dans un monde de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Comme un tsunami dévastant tout sur son passage et revenant encore plus violent. Les vagues de plaisir étaient infinies. Duo n'était pas en reste, il se concentrait tant bien que mal sur ses gestes, être en Harry lui procurant non seulement du plaisir mais un bonheur immense. Il était son premier.

Duo accéléra le mouvement et toucha la prostate de son aimé qui vit alors une série de petites étoiles et poussa un léger cri de surprise.

-Ca va ? demanda le natté, inquiet du cri.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

L'américain sourit.

-C'était ta prostate, répondit-il calmement.

-Ma…prostate ?

Duo hocha la tête et repris ses mouvements. Il accéléra petit à petit et Harry poussa de sourds gémissements qui se transformèrent rapidement en son rauque. Duo gagnait en plaisir. Les cri et autres sons que poussait Harry excitaient de plus en plus l'américain qui accélérait encore plus ses mouvements.

Des lèvres se posant sur la peau, des coups de langue et d'autres caresses envoyèrent Harry et Duo au septième ciel.

Après encore quelques coups de butoir où Harry se trouva à la limite de l'orgasme, Duo entoura le sexe du Survivant de sa main libre, l'autre étant occupé à procurer des caresses. Il commença à faire des mouvements de va et vient en synchronisation avec les coups qu'il donnait.

Après quelques minutes plus tard de coups de butoirs et de va-et-vient rapides, Harry atteint l'orgasme et hurla le nom de Duo dans un son rauque. Les muscles de son intimité se contractèrent et une secondes plus tard, ce fût le natté qui le rejoignit dans la jouissance en criant le nom de son aimé.

Fatigué et à bout de forces, Duo se retira et ramena une couverture qui traînait parmi les coussins. Il s'en recouvrit ainsi que le garçon aux yeux vert émeraude puis il murmura :

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Je t'aime aussi Duo, répondit son amant.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'abandonnèrent tout les deux aux bras de Morphée.

Fin chapitre 8

Note : Voilà !!!! Qu'en pensez-vous ??? Une chtite reviews pour faire plaisir à l'auteur…

Sinon je préviens que dans les deux chapitres suivant y'a de gros problèmes qui arrivent !!!

Et pour ceux qui voudrais faire un p'tit dessin d'unescène c'est autorisé...

Chapitre 9 pour quand je l'aurai écrit à l'ordi…

A la prochaine !!!


	9. Enlèvement

Note de début : Hello tout le monde ! Ouais je sais je suis inspiré ces temps

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre où les ennuis commence mais ne dure pas long… je n'en dit pas plus… pour savoir il faut lire…

Je fais un peu de pub : http/breathofimagination.free.fr

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 

Il était environ 10h30 du matin quand Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il sentit deux bras lui enserrant la taille. C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la journée précédente. Il regarde alors son amant. Celui-ci dormait profondément et Harry se surprit à penser à un ange

Le « survivant » décida de le réveiller doucement. Alors il se tourna et commença à lui picoter la noce de petit baiser, ensuite, il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et pour finir l'embrassa.

A ce moment-là, le natté se réveilla mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il sentait deux lèvres poser sur les siennes alors il repensa au jour précédent et décida d'approfondir le baiser

Après cinq minutes d'apnée buccal il, se séparèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de rechercher leurs vêtements et de descendre dans la Grande Salle.,

Pendant une demi-heure, ce fut un dialogue de recherche qui se passa.

Duo, as-tu vu mes chaussettes ?

Regarde sous les coussins.

Tu as vu mon T-shirt?

Là-bas dans le coin, désigna Harry.

Tu as vu ma robe?

Tiens, la voici, donna Duo, mon Dieu! J'ai perdu mon élastique. Tu l'aurais pas vu? Et t'aurais pas une brosse?

Tiens, je l'ai trouvé. Attend pour la brosse.

Harry changea un coussin en brosse et la tendit à Duo.

Merci.

Quand ils furent prêt, les deux amoureux sortirent de la salle sur demande et se dirigèrent mais dans la mains, en direction de la Grande Salle.

Dans la Grande Salle Ron et Hermione s'inquiétait pour Harry et Duo.

Mais ou sont-ils? S'exclama la jeune fille.

Laisse les tranquille Hermione, répliqua Ron , ils ont le droit de rester ensemble.

M'en fiche, J'y ai pensé et je me suis dit que tant que Harry était heureux ça me suffit.

A ce moment-là, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur Harry et Duo qui se dirigèrent vers la table des Griffondors sous les regards surpris de tout les élèves et de quelques professeurs.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'on fait sensation, murmura le natté à l'oreille du « survivant ».

Oui, je vois ça, mais étrangement j'en ai rien a faire, répondit Harry.

Tu n'en as vraiment rien a faire? Demanda Duo, malicieusement.

Harry le regarda suspicieusement.

Le natté se mit face à lui et l'embrassa passionnément devant toute les personnes présentent dans la salle.

Quand ils se séparèrent, tout le monde présent dans la salle les regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, même Dumbledore

Je t'aime, murmura Duo

Je t'aim aussi, de toute mon âme, chuchota le garçon aux yeux verts émeraude.

Ils se sourirent puis allèrent s'asseoir à leur table.

Dès qu'ils furent assis, un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentir à la table des lions vite suivis par les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles.

Les Serpantars trouvait que deux hommes sortant ensemble était un crime au sang Ils regardèrent les deux amoureux avec dégout.

Quatre et Trowa se précipitèrent vers

Leur ami et le serrèrent dans leurs bras, heureux qu'il ait trouvé l'âme sœur.

Calmez-vous, j'étouffe, s'exclama Duo.

Le blond lâcha son ami, gêné.

Désolé

Ca ne fait rien, mais imagine que tu m'étouffes pour me montrer que tu est heureux que je

sois avec Harry. Après c'est Harry qui sera malheureux parce que je ne serai plus là, Ok? Expliqua le natté.

Ok, répondit le pilote du Sandrock pour ensuite se blottir dans les bras de Trowa.

Après ce petit incident, le repas se fit dans un calme relatif aux discussions entre les maisons a propos du nouveau couple.

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent dans un calme ambiant malgré la guerres se faisant de plus en plus présent.

A tout moment, une lettre noir par courrier montrait ainsi qu'une personne était morte.

Parvati avait perdu toutes sa famille, Ron avait perdu son frère Percy. Seamus avait perdu sa petite sœur et Neville sa grand-mère.

Ainsi les Griffondors perdait peu à peu leurs proches et les Serpantard en riaient. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles n'était pas épargner non plus et Duo avait à présent beaucoup de mal de réconforter Harry face à toutes ces victimes innocentes.

Et quand cinq lettres noirs arrivèrent par le courrier du soir, Harry se leva en pleure et sortis en courant de la Grande Salle sous les ricanement amusés des Serpentards

Eh Potter, pleure pas. C'est pas des personnes que tu connaissais, lançA Drago Malefoy

juste avant que les portes se referment.

Duo, en colère se leva de sa place et regarda le Serpantards dans les yeux. Celui-ci crut halluciné quand il vit réellement des flamme dans les yeux du natté. Duo coupa le contact visuel avec Malefoy et partit en courant à la recherche de son amant.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs mais ne le trouva pas alors il décida de monter dans le dortoirs pour regarder sur la Cartes du Maraudeurs.

Pendant ce temps, Harry c'était dirigé vers le lac et continuait de pleuré. Le poids de la Prophétie pesait lourdement sur ses épaules.

Il s'arrêta dans un coins tranquille sous un magnifique saule pleureur à proximité des protections magique. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, souhaitant même que Voldemort vienne le tuer.

Duo dans le dortoir des 6ème années et commençA à fouiller dans la malle du Survivant à la recherche de la carte. Il la trouva quelque minutes plus tard et activa le charme. Il vit alors un point immobile au bord du lac avec la petite étiquette « Harry Potter ». Le natté ne regarda pas plus, il s'élança dans le couloirs, direction le lac.

Le garçon au yeux verts émeraude était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la personne arrivé derrière lui.

Une main se posa sur sa bouche ce qui étouffa le cri de surprise du jeune homme. Mais malheureusement ce n'était pas Duo. Des cordes le ligotèrent solidement puis l'inconnu le mis sur son épaule et courut en direction des protections. Harry vit alors avec horreur un longue crinière de cheveux blond platine: Lucius Malefoy.

Lachez-moi!

Tais-toi, mon maître sera content que je t'amène à lui. Il me récompensera grandement.

Lachez-moi! AU SECOURS! DUO!

Tais-toi, j'ai dit!

Il lui lança un charme d'insonorité et les cris désespéré du Survivant moururent.

Duo venait de sortir dans le par cet se dirigeai vers le lac lorsqu'il entendit des appels au secours.

Harry…,murmura-t-il

Il couru encore plus vite pour atteindre la provenance des cris mais quand il arriva sous le saule pleureur, les cris s'étaient tus mais il vit au loin une silhouette portant quelque'un sur son épaule. Cette silhouette avait des cheveux blond comme ceux de Drago. C'était son père, un mangemort.

Le mangemort fixa un instant le natté puis il transplana.

Je te retrouverai, Harry. Je te promet, jura le natté.

Il retourna au château plus déterminer que jamais à participer a la guerre des sorciers. Mais d'abord, il devait avoir une petite conversation avec Drago.

Il ouvrit les porte de la Grande Salle avec fracas et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards ayant déjà repéré le blond.

Il arriva en face du garçon et le saisit par le col de sa robe. Les professeurs se levèrent alors, prêt à intervenir. McGonagall hurlait déjà un « lachez-le, Maxwell! ».

Le natté avait laissé place à Shinigami. Il approcha son visage de celui de Drago. Celui-ci vit alors à nouveau des flammes danser dans les yeux de l'américain.

Où est-il? Siffla le Dieu de la Mort, glacial.

Qui? Potter?j'en sais rien et je m'en fout, répliqua Malefoy.

Je ne te parle pas de Harry mais de ton père! Hurla le natté.

Pourquoi tu veux savoir, Maxwell?

Une puissance énorme, remplit de colère et aussi glaciale que la mort se fit sentir dans la salle.

Parce qu'il a enlevé Harry, siffla Shinigami, D'un ton cinq fois plus glaciale que Rogue.

Le-dit Rogue était mort de peur face à cette colère, il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas trembler comme sas élèves et collègues.

Réponds! Hurla l'américain.

Drago était prêt à s'évanouir.

Il…il est…au…manoir Malefoy…,c'est…c'est là…qu'il…devait aller…a…avant…de l'emmener…vers…Vol…Voldemort…,bégu ailla le blond.

Ben, voilà, quand tu veux, tu peux, sourit Shinigami.

Duo relâcha le Serpentard et se dirigea vers le parc sous les regards apeuré de tout le monde et celui horrifié de Malefoy.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius avait transplanter à son manoir et descendait en direction des cachots. Il ouvrit une cellule où se trouvait plusieurs chaînes et instrument de torture.

Harry commençait à avoir peur et quand le mangemort l'enchaîna sur un pans de bois vertical, ses pensées l'amenèrent rapidement à la conclusion qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas vivant.

A peine Lucius Malefoy eut-il enchaîner son prisonnier que le pire cauchemar de Harry transplanta dans la même pièce que lui.

Le blond s'agenouilla face à son maître qui le félicita.

Très bien, Lucius. Tu aura droit à un cadeau.

Merci, maître. Puis-je le torturer un peu?

Oui je t'accorde ce privilège.

Merci maître.

Relève-toi maintenant.

Lucius se releva et se mit à la droit de Voldemort.

Bienvenue Potter, Tu es au manoir Malefoy, Coquet n'est-ce pas? Vois-tu, tu as fais exactement ce que je voulais. Mes mangemort ont doublé leurs attaques et je savais que tu culpabiliserais alors nous avons attendu que tu sois seul à proximité des protections de Poudlard pour te capturer. Et maintenant te voilà. Lucius, aide notre hôte à se sentir chez lui.

Lucius annula le sort d'insonorité.

Oui, maître. Endoloris.

Harry reçut le sort de plein fouet et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Tu verras Potter cela ne fais que commencer.

Pendant ce temps, Duo avait trouver les sombras dont son amant lui avait parlé. Il monta sur un des chevaux-lézard et lui indiqua sa destination: le manoir Malefoy.

La créature déploya ses immenses ailes noires et s'envola dans la noirceur de la nuit

Fin Chapitre 9

Pas taper siouplé !

Une tite rewiew ça serait sympa mais pas taper ni tuer l'auteur sinon risque de malheur

Se met à la poésie tout à coup


	10. Chapter 10

NA : Voici enfin le chapitre 10 première partie… Je précise également que je viens de créer mon site web et que d'autres auteurs peuvent venir y publier leurs fics !

Allez voir dans ma bio pour plus d'infos sur mes autres fics et pour le site…

Je vous attends avec impatience !

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 10 :

A Poudlard, personne n'avait encore bougé depuis le départ de Duo. Albus Dumbledore fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

-Il n'a tout de même pas dit que Harry a été enlevé ? Demanda-t-il à sa collègue.

Minerva McGonagall regarda le directeur.

-Je crois bien que oui, Répondit la pauvre directrice adjointe sous le choc.

Le vieil homme repris la parole.

-Je demanderai à tous les préfets de ramener leurs condisciples dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Je veux une réunion des professeurs dans mon bureau immédiatement quant à Mr Malefoy, j'aimerais qu'il assiste à la réunion et me dise ce qu'il sait.

Drago Malefoy, avachi et tremblant encore de peur, hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Après un quart d'heure pour que le blond reprenne ses esprits et que tous les professeurs se soient retrouvés dans le bureau de Dumbledore, une discussion inquiète fut engagée.

-Albus, la puissance de ce garçon est immense, S'exclama Minerva.

-Vous rigolez Minerva. Elle n'est pas seulement immense, elle est effrayante, Reprit le petit professeur d'enchantements.

-Moi personnellement, ce qui m'étonne c'est que Mr Malefoy, ici présent n'a pas fait un arrêt cardiaque, Répondit Mme Bibine, et Severus, je vous ai trouvé très serein.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise l'état dans lequel j'étais, Xiomara ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on effraie facilement mais là j'était prêt à partir à 300km de ce gamin, Répondit Rogue.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans le bureau regardèrent le maître des potions avec des yeux ronds.

-Vous plaisantez, Severus ? Demanda McGonagall.

-Pas du tout. Vous avez tous senti cette puissance gigantesque mais elle n'était pas seulement gigantesque, elle était également glaciale et meurtrière. J'ai dû faire appel à tout mon self-contrôle pour ne pas trembler et encore je n'ai pas totalement réussi.

-Ce garçon est étrange… Murmura Albus Dumbledore, Mr Malefoy, qu'avait prévu Voldemort ?

-Mon père m'a dit qu'ils avaient doublés les attaques pour que Potter culpabilise et qu'un mangemort devait l'enlever quand il serait près des protections de l'école. Je crois qu'après cela, Voldemort va "s'amuser" avec lui avant de le tuer.

-Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama la directrice des Griffondors.

-Severus, réunissez les autres. Mr Malefoy, allez dans votre dortoir.

Drago Malefoy sortit du bureau et le maître des potions lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu avant de prononcer "Le Terrier" et de passer sa tête dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

-Molly ?

Molly Weasley lâcha sa baguette de peur, n'ayant pas entendue Rogue arriver.

-Severus ! Cela ne se fait pas d'effrayer les gens comme ça.

-Désolé, Albus aimerais réunir l'ensemble de l'Ordre de toute urgence. Vous pouvez prévenir tout le monde ?

-Bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-…Harry a été enlevé par Lucius et on pense que Voldemort se trouve au manoir Malefoy avec lui et Potter.

-Mon Dieu ! J'appelle les autres immédiatement ! Au revoir, Severus.

-Au revoir, Molly.

Et la tête de Rogue disparut de l'âtre. Mme Weasley s'attela à la tâche d'avertir tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ce fut un quart d'heure plus tard que tous les membres de l'ordre secret de Dumbledore furent dans le bureau de celui-ci.

Une réunion extraordinaire débuta alors avec comme sujet principal : l'enlèvement d'Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Lucius Malefoy se "défoulait" sur le Survivant. Une grande flaque de sang se trouvait sous le jeune garçon dût à ses nombreuses blessures sanglantes. Le survivant subissait Doloris sur Doloris et Crucifix sur Crucifix. Ses forces l'abandonnaient petit à petit et sa vie s'échappait de ses nombreuses plaies.

Voldemort s'était installé dans un magnifique fauteuil en velours vert et se délectait du "spectacle" qu'offrait le malheureux adolescent.

-Alors Harry ? Ca va ? Tu n'as pas mal, j'espère ? Ce serait dommage, Ricana Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Harry releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir, n'ayant plus assez de force pour lui crier dessus. Voldemort rit et fit signe à Lucius de continuer.

Dans la nuit noire, une silhouette ailée se dessinait petit à petit, s'approchant d'un immense manoir en pierre grise. La créature se posa sur la pelouse et replia ses immenses ailes de cuir noir. Duo descendit du dos du sombral et regarda le manoir.

-Reste là, je reviens. Si j'ai besoin de ton aide, je siffle et tu viens ok ? Souffla l'américain à la créature de mort.

Celle-ci poussa un étrange hennissement en signe d'acquiescement. Le natté se dirigea alors vers les grandes portes de la bâtisse et les poussa d'un geste.

Il pénétra dans le manoir et la première chose qu'il vit fut un immense escalier menant à l'étage. Une grande porte sur la gauche devait être celle de la salle à manger et une porte plus petite à droite devait conduire aux cachots d'après Duo.

Il ouvrit la porte de droite et une sorte d'alarme se déclencha alors dans sa tête comme pour l'avertir d'un danger ou d'un problème. Il pressa le pas et courut à travers les longs corridors de pierres froides.

« Tiens bon Harry, j'arrive ! »

Ledit Harry se trouvait aux portes de la Mort. Il fallait croire que Voldemort voulait le tuer lentement ou le faire agoniser. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son siège et ordonna à son serviteur d'arrêter la torture.

Duo, lui, courait et venait d'arriver dans les cachots. Il commença à ouvrir toutes les portes pour trouver son aimé.

Voldemort s'approcha lentement de son prisonnier passant devant son serviteur sans le voir.

-Tu vois Potter, j'ai gagné et toi tu as perdu. Tu as voulu jouer et le jeu s'est retourné contre toi. Adieu, murmura le Mage Noir à l'oreille du Survivant, Crucifix !

Harry n'avait plus la force de crier, il sentit sa fin arriver et il pensa une dernière fois à Duo avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

Fin chapitre 10 première partie

Petite rewiew… même pour me crier dessus que vous êtes pas contents


End file.
